


When in Cambridge

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [30]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 白马推开宿舍的门，书桌前窗户大开，冷风倒灌，却有一杯咖啡在桌上冒着热气，办公椅转过来，一头乱发的少年盘着腿，以福尔摩斯的经典姿势双手交叉支着下颚，笑嘻嘻地看着他。白马：“……”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	When in Cambridge

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 东京调情前传·剑桥篇  
> ※ 大学时期的异地恋小情侣相见，尚未达到老夫老夫的默契，还有一点对未来的不安定感，但又很笨拙地想接近对方，所以非常中二，相当抓马，真的很抓马，牙酸的那种抓马，重要事情说三遍  
> ※ 关于剑桥的描写70%凭记忆，30%是艺术性处理，不要太在意细节

  
白马推开宿舍的门，书桌前窗户大开，冷风倒灌，却有一杯咖啡在桌上冒着热气，办公椅转过来，一头乱发的少年盘着腿，以福尔摩斯的经典姿势双手交叉支着下颚，笑嘻嘻地看着他。

白马：“……”

门开得大了一点，两三学生背靠着门转进来，手里都捧了一叠书，叽叽喳喳地说：“Why is your room so cold —— ” 学生们扭过头，惊奇地住了口。

黑羽瞬间凝固，一脸尴尬，看着白马，白马一脸空白地回望他，片刻后，眼睛慢慢亮起来，转头对其余学生说：“This is my boyfriend.”

黑羽：“……”

白马快步过来，捧住黑羽的脸，黑羽瞬间瞪圆眼睛，手脚乱动，慌道：“你别乱来啊！”

“你怎么来了，黑羽君，” 白马说。

“OK so you are busy, should we do this some other time?” 其中一个学生挥挥手中的书。

黑羽尬得手脚不知往哪里放，还要强撑着一副扑克脸，抓着椅子的把手，表情丰富，三分羞恼六分惊蛰，剩下的一分是气鼓鼓的在意，黑羽推了他一下，白马笑起来，伸指抹了抹对方的侧颊。

“Definitely busy, ” 一个女生说。

黑羽连耳尖都红了，“喂白马——”

白马退后一步，侧过身，对着门口说：“Let’s postpone this. I won’t be free until —— ” 白马回过头，意有所指地看向黑羽，黑羽神情复杂，过了片刻，咬牙说：“Wednesday.”

“Wednesday.” 白马唇角上扬，头也不回地重复道。

房门关上了，学生远去的脚步声，其中一个男生在走廊里鬼叫了一记：“Hakuba won’t be free till Wednesday!” 其余人叽叽嘎嘎笑起来，黑羽：“……”

白马再次靠近前来，黑羽往后仰了仰，白马低头看了一下桌腿边随意丢着的背包上面的行李标签，身体前倾，双手撑在扶把上，黑羽像是被温柔的松雾包裹着，好容易褪下去点的红晕又回到了脸上，“你你你干嘛。”

“为什么不提早告诉我。” 白马微笑着说。

白马伸手摸了摸他的耳尖，有点痒，黑羽蹭蹭脑袋，不耐地撇着嘴，“Surprise 啦 Surprise！你有没有一点觉悟啊。”

黑羽想给对方惊喜不成，变成了给自己的惊吓，还好没有做出更出格的事，想到这里，脸红是好不了了，只得强行定了定神，换上一个得意又挑衅的表情，“怎么样，没想到吧。”

白马弯起唇角，在他额头印下一吻，黑羽瞬间头顶冒烟，神情挂不住了，嘟哝着：“哎？哎？” 白马笑起来，捧着他的脸，近乎虔诚地在他的唇上又落下一吻，又近距离地看着他。黑羽微垂着眼帘，目光躲闪，转了一圈，控制不住地移回来，抬起眼，和白马的目光相触，又惊蛰般地弹开，手指无意识地抓着对方的领口，双颊滚烫，咕哝着：“你够了啊。”

白马依旧看着他，眉眼带笑，指尖摩挲着他的侧脸，黑羽受不了了，气息不匀地说：“你真是——你——” 黑羽手上微微加力，抬起脸，赌气地咬上对方的下唇。白马唇角上扬，掌心轻轻抚过他的额侧，加深这个吻，黑羽像是受到安抚的小动物，又安静下来。久别重逢的吻细致又温柔，不紧不慢，意味徐缓，仿佛他们享有全世界的时光，黑羽抓着领口的手慢慢松开，又环上对方的脖颈。

过了良久，黑羽说：“我——”

白马只给他说一个字的空隙，又继续吻他，黑羽满脸通红，不住推着对方，白马抵着他的额头，又亲了亲他的眉心，将他拥进怀里。

“哎，” 黑羽把下巴扣在对方肩膀上，语气很努力地意图调戏，声音却嗡嗡的，“你就这么高兴。”

“当然，” 白马弯起眼睛，“毕竟是黑羽君第一次来追我。”

“哇！”黑羽瞬间炸毛，“不要说得这么恶心！我只是用了你的 VIP 卡积分换了一张免费机票而已，反正月底过期，举手之劳，你就不用谢我了。”

“喔——” 白马拉着长音，没有反驳，心情不错的样子，终于放开他，又拉开衣柜，从里面翻出毛巾，扔了过来。黑羽随手接住，警惕地说：“干嘛。”

“洗澡，” 白马语音带笑，理所当然地说，“然后去吃饭。”

“吃过了啦，” 黑羽说，“黑暗料理名不虚传，啊不要提了。”

“那是因为你在车站咖啡店觅食的原因，” 白马心不在焉地说，又从衣柜里翻出一件毛衣，隔空比划了一下，“这件你应该可以穿。”

“？” 黑羽有些惊奇，“你怎么知道我在车站咖啡店……”

白马放下手，很是促狭地看过来，说：“你确定要听我的推理？”

黑羽：“……”

“NH211。” 白马说，指了指他的行李牌，“三点二十五分降落的航班，出关约一个小时，从希斯罗机场到剑桥最少也需要两小时二十六分，是在只留六分钟转车的前提下，现在时间是晚上七点三十一分，咖啡还是热的，你进入我房间不会超过十分钟，由此可见——还要我继续吗。”

“……” 黑羽抱着毛巾，神色复杂，缓缓将脑袋从上摆到下，发自肺腑地说：“你可真行。”

白马朝他眨了眨眼睛，黑羽瞬间把毛巾又扔了回来，大声道：“你这样很毁形象诶！” 白马被拍得往后一仰，视野遮蒙间却有人蹦了过来，亲了一下他的鼻尖，又把毛巾抽走，嘻嘻笑着跑进洗手间，响亮地锁了门。白马摇了摇头，拿出手机看了一下时间，又看了看桌边的背包，唇角慢慢勾起。

过了十二分钟三十一秒，水声停了，洗手间里陷入沉寂。

“黑羽君……” 白马缓缓开口，语气说不出地愉悦，“你好像又忘记拿换洗衣服了。”

正在洗手间里对着镜子研究如何用一块毛巾裹住自己的黑羽红着脸：“你闭嘴！！！”  
  
  
  
一个小时后。

入夜的康河水光波动，加急训练的赛艇队嗨哧嗨哧地过去了，黑羽捧着一盒烤肉，边走边晃叉子，说：“那我肯定是喜欢丹妮莉丝啦，龙女王嘛。”

白马偏头看着自家小男友：“这么主流的选择吗？我还以为黑羽君会喜欢艾莉亚……”

“拜托，那还是一个小孩子哎！” 黑羽说，“艾莉亚不也很主流吗？我是喜欢龙，龙女王那是爱屋及乌。”

白马：“……”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，说：“那你喜欢哪个。瑟曦。”

白马的眉毛高扬：“为什么觉得我会喜欢瑟曦？”

“我怎么知道！” 黑羽斜睨着他，“你不是喜欢女王范的吗？红子殿的俘虏先生？”

白马愣了一下，反应过来，眼睛转了转，说：“如果要说红魔法的话，那么……梅丽珊卓……”

“还真是啊！” 黑羽瞪大了眼睛，叉子上的烤肉啪叽掉回盒子里。

白马笑起来，接过叉子，神情自若地叉了一块烤肉吃了，朝着他眨了眨眼睛：“回答错误，再猜。”

“那是谁？”

黑羽一连说了几个贵族角色都不对，换了男性角色也不对，白马笑而不语，黑羽不住顶他的肩膀，此君方才喝了两罐咖啡，现在很明显劲头上来了，简直像个多动症儿童，白马扶着同伴的手肘，以防对方被夜跑的行人撞到，颇是无奈地说：“是耶哥蕊特。”

“诶？” 黑羽愣了一下，叼着叉子，斜睨着他，“原来贵公子是喜欢红发姑娘这款的。”

“虽说她的确长得挺漂亮，” 白马说，“但重点在于她是一个真正的 Free Spirit 啊。”

“哦——” 黑羽拉着长音，眼睛转过一圈，“总觉得你又在影射什么了。”

“有吗？” 白马无辜地侧了侧头，“我也只是爱屋及乌而已。”

黑羽哈哈地笑起来，转到他的面前，换了一个高傲的表情，学着耶哥蕊特的声音说：“You know nothing, Jon Snow。”

两人找了一把河边的长椅，黑羽蜷起腿，窝在白马的怀里，捧着烤肉，自顾自乐地哼着歌，半眯着眼睛，看着河畔来来去去的行人。入夜了，康河对面的船屋亮起灯，空气里飘来柴烟的味道，几只天鹅悠闲地在河面游了一圈，回到柳荫下。

“说起龙的话，” 白马说，“一起去看霍比特人2吧？好像是圣诞上映呢。”

“哦，好啊，” 黑羽低着头叉烤肉，“你回来吗？”

“当然，” 白马略是惊奇地说，“这还用问吗？”

黑羽满嘴塞满了烤肉，一副满不在乎的样子，发出几个无意义的音节，面上毫无变化，耳尖却红了，白马摸了摸小男友的额头，有些好笑地说：“真是的。”

黑羽哼哼了几声，把烤肉吃完了，拿了剩下的面包，撕成小碎片，往河里抛，一群水鸟哗啦啦扑过来，绿头鸭和天鹅纷纷争抢，白马说：“这里的天鹅很凶的，你小心点。”

“不是很可爱吗？” 黑羽说，“你看它脖子伸得那么长……呜哇！真的好凶！为什么啄那只鸭子！”

水面上陷入混战，始作俑者黑羽看得入迷，把面包撕成碎片，一转眼已经给几只水鸟起了名字，“白酱！不要欺负绿酱啊！让一点给人家——”

白马：“……”

看见有人投喂，几只灰鸽子也扑腾着飞了过来，围在他的脚边，黑羽转移了注意力，伸出手，让鸽子停在他的手指上，左右看看，说：“灰灰酱，看上去体型控制得还可以哦，可以稍微吃一点没关系。” 说着撕了一点面包给鸽子。

灰鸽子：“咕咕。”

白马将手搭在椅背上，只是微笑地看着他，黑羽并不回头，耳朵动了动：“又看我。”

“说起来，” 白马道，“你订了旅馆吗？”

“诶？” 黑羽愣了一愣，“没……没有。”

白马随意地点了点头，没有继续，只是摸了摸他的耳朵。黑羽把面包屑放在掌心，心不在焉地递给鸽子，没来由地脸红了，有点不自然起来，过了片刻，拍了拍手，欲盖弥彰地抓了抓头发，瞥了一眼身边的人。白马正眺望着河对岸的房子，神情若有所思，黑羽有些警觉，又有些尴尬，结结巴巴地说：“想…想什么呢。”

“在想黑羽君的睡姿，” 白马心不在焉地说，“实在是太糟糕了，学院宿舍的床是真的很小，我应该向 Porter 去申请拿一床被子……”

“哇你真的好烦！” 黑羽猛地翻身坐直，鸽子纷纷四下扑腾，“那我自己想办法啦！”

“……放在地上，” 白马接着说完，神情沉痛，“这样晚上被你踢下去的时候可以有点缓冲。”

黑羽：“……”

白马转过目光，神情不变，眼神里却全是戏谑，黑羽皱起脸，盯着河面，踹了同伴一脚。

白马摸了摸他的头发，语气带笑：“倒是你在想什么呢，黑羽小同学。”

黑羽回手塞了对方一嘴面包。  
  
  
  
半夜。

黑羽第三次在翻身时磕到脑袋，彻底没脾气了，以一个八爪鱼的姿势扒着同伴的肩，气若游丝地说：“这床是真的好小……”

白马半边身子都被压麻了，搭在黑羽腰间的手已经完全没有知觉，一直没有真正睡着过，现下更是被同伴吵醒，只能两眼发直地看着天花板。

“我说啊，” 黑羽在他的臂弯里动来动去，用一种嫌弃的语气说道，“这种大小的床是真的给你一个人都勉强吧？总感觉你好像又高了……”

黑羽睡不着了，干脆翻身上来，煞有其事地伸直了腿，脚趾蹭了蹭他的脚背，努力拉直了身体，然而再怎么伸展也还是有身高差，黑羽的脸堪堪扣住他的下颚，差了一点点，滑下来，吧唧亲了他一下。

黑羽：“……”

白马笑起来，彻底清醒了，圈住对方的背脊，“很感动，但也不需要这么努力吧？”

黑羽很久没有体验过昼夜颠倒的时差了，这和夜行疲劳的感觉完全不一样，整个人像是泡在海里，宿舍房间昏暗，恋人的怀抱温暖，黑羽连挣扎吐槽的力气都没了，只能哼哼：“你好烦。”

白马半撑起身体亲了亲他的头顶，黑羽一直动来动去，最后裹着被子咚地一声翻到地上，还没有反应过来，只是下意识地往后躺去，抓了抓头发。

“不如就在地上睡啦，” 黑羽迷蒙地说，“还宽敞点。”

白马想了想，接受了这个建议，索性把被子扔到地上，黑羽不停扑腾来扑腾去，终于找到了舒服的姿势，把自己裹成一个蛹，哼哼唧唧地往对方怀里钻。

“好冷啊，” 黑羽咕哝。

白马抱着他，同样睡不着，无奈地说：“明天还是找一家旅馆吧。”

“唉，” 黑羽打了个哈欠，“我真是太不容易了。”

黑羽努力把自己蜷起来，然而无论换哪个姿势都觉得有冷风倒灌，白马躺在地上，不停地被他压出气音，只是忍着，单手摩挲他裸露的手腕，一边搂着他的腰。黑羽老老实实不动了，耳朵贴着对方的胸膛，听着白马平稳的心跳，过了片刻，叹了一口气。

“我睡不着啦，” 黑羽说，“我们还是干点别的吧。”

黑羽翻身坐起，白马揉着半边肩膀，说：“你想干什么。”

“问你啊！” 黑羽理所当然地说，“我可是远道而来找你玩的哎，这就是贵公子的待客之道吗？”

白马用手托额，笑了起来，看了他一会儿，过来轻轻地亲了他一下。黑羽脸红了，条件反射往后躲了躲，又几不可察地往前倾了倾，最后欲盖弥彰地抓了抓头发。

“我有一个想法，” 白马的唇角弯起，像是没有注意到他的窘迫，似乎在想什么有趣的事情，“但是……嗯。”

“干嘛，” 黑羽半是警觉半是好奇，“可别是什么奇怪的事情啊。”

白马并不回答，只是微笑地看着他，眼睛很亮，过了片刻，神秘地说：“跟我来。”  
  
  
  


“大侦探你堕落了！” 黑羽站在原地不停踮脚，往手里哈气，满脸惊奇，“原来你也有这种爱好！”

“这其实也是剑桥传统之一，” 白马倒退着走路，竖起食指抵在唇边，调笑地眯起一只眼睛，“我一直觉得很适合黑羽君……”

“嘿嘿嘿，” 黑羽搓着手，“让你看看我的厉害。”

夜深了，King’s Parade 上没有多少行人，只有Porter’s Lodge 还亮着灯，白马示意他跟上，转到旁边的侧门。黑羽仰着头看了看围墙，又检查了周围的监控，耸耸肩，说：“这也太简单了一点。”

黑羽退到街对面，助跑，轻巧地攀上围墙，像只大型猫，摇摇晃晃地踩在墙沿，双手扯着围巾，低头得意地朝着恋人露出牙齿，“怎样？”

白马仰着头望着他，半张脸藏在路灯下的阴影里，神色温柔，眼里全是赞赏，黑羽已经有一阵没看到过这种眼神了，周身回暖，忍不住晃了晃脑袋，“嘻。”

黑羽扶住边上的雕塑，朝同伴伸手，白马有些为难，抓了抓头发，黑羽很是挤兑地说：“大侦探不太行啊。”

“术有专攻，” 白马说，“在这种事情上还是不要太勉强我了吧。”

黑羽的眼睛转了转，看到墙内的台阶，脑袋上叮地冒出一只灯泡，说：“看我的。”

黑羽指了指，示意他回到正门，白马下意识地绕回主街，黑羽朝他狂打手势，让他站在视线死角，白马跟着对方的指示不停移动脚步，有些茫然，过了片刻，手机震动起来：  
  


黑羽-03:36

[你可真是个优等生（嫌弃表情.jpg）]  
  


白马：“……”  
  


黑羽站在斜窄的围墙上，双手插兜，朝他扬起半边唇角，长围巾在风中飘扬，像极了夜间怪盗降临，白马的心脏狂跳，黑羽调笑地朝他眨了眨眼睛，随手捡了一块小石头，眯起眼睛瞄准，扔在紧闭的门上。

Porter 有动静了，将小门打开，探头往外看了看，白马马上躲回阴影里，浑身血液奔腾，仿佛一秒进入 KID 现场，双手贴墙，脑袋靠着砖壁，竖着耳朵听边上的动静。

年迈的守门人走到主街上左右张望，黑羽跳到地上，抓乱了头发，做出一副睡眼惺忪十分痛苦的样子，从背后喊住守门人：“不好意思……有止痛药吗？刚写完论文，实在头疼。”

守门人回过头，看见黑羽，摇了摇头，说：“早点休息，年轻人。”

黑羽露出一个乖巧的笑容，眼睛转到主街对面。守门人进去拿药了，黑羽轻巧回身，挡住小屋的窗户，小门还留了一条缝，白马闪身进来，贴着墙边，和黑羽目光短暂相汇。

黑羽的小虎牙一闪，下一秒恢复纯良的神情，回身，朝着拿着药和水出来的守门人鞠躬：“谢谢您——”

白马已经站到了学院草坪的玫瑰花丛旁，黑羽笑眯眯地晃了过来，把压在舌下的药片吐了，浑身上下充斥着 KID 的气场，将围巾解开，环过他的脖颈，往前一拉。白马发出一个半是好笑半是惊愕的气音，几乎磕在对方唇上。

黑羽轻巧地吻他，带着一丝药片的苦味，白马扬起唇角，揽过对方的腰，加深这个吻。

“实在是太让人刮目相看了，” 片刻后黑羽说，KID 般调笑的语气，“我的大侦探。”

“哎，” 白马同样轻松地回，“难道我就不可以给你 Surprise 吗？”

白马把围巾拿下来，重新系在黑羽的脖子上，围得紧了些，细心地替对方打了个结，黑羽把半张脸埋在围巾里，笑嘻嘻地看着他。白马把他带到后排建筑，指了指窗栏和排水管，古老的墙壁斑驳，缺了几块砖，有几个白日里几乎无法察觉的落脚点，黑羽抬着头，发出一个探索的单音节，眼睛亮晶晶的：“诶，看来这的确是个传统啊。”

白马倚着墙，微笑地看着他，黑羽转过脸，说：“那你怎么上去。”

白马弯着唇角，摇了摇头：“我在这里看着你。”

黑羽注视着他，眼神里有些惊奇，过了片刻，嘻地笑起来，随手一拉围巾。像是 KID 斗篷展开的摩擦气流声，等白马将柔软的羊绒从脸上拿开，对方已经攀爬到了高处，身形轻盈，没有任何保护措施，白马的心跳不由加快，退后了一步，目光紧紧跟随着熟悉的身影。

黑羽攀着塔楼的窗栏，回头看了一下，居然还空出一只手来朝他晃了晃，白马的心脏差点吓得跳出胸口，条件反射往前倾了一点，黑羽露出牙齿，举起双指在眉间一挥，引体向上，脚尖点在窗栏，停顿了一下，似乎在目测和隔壁教堂屋顶的距离，然后。

白马在书上看见过夜攀国王学院的方式：首先爬到塔楼屋顶，再通过边上的排水系统，再跳过去，这是最稳妥的办法，也最花时间。黑羽没有选这条路线，在狭窄的窗栏上往后退了两步，脚尖点上旁边的装饰雕塑，往外一扑。这个高度根本够不到对面的屋顶，白色的身影直接下落，零点一三秒，黑羽抓住教堂外围的尖塔，脚尖卡在墙壁上的梅花雕刻口里，猛地加力，一个漂亮的空中翻转，稳稳地落在教堂屋顶。

黑羽张开手，朝着他行了一个华丽的礼，白马仰着脸，终于又能呼吸了，喉结动了动，低声道：“Christ。”

黑羽双手插兜，低头看着他，似乎听见了他的低语，露出一个隐约的笑容，回身，消失在尖塔的阴影里。一轮晕黄的月亮低低地挂在天际，夜色昏暗，黑羽的身影在尖塔间若隐若现，一开始似乎在参观，停顿了片刻，突然加快起来，向前奔去。黑羽轻巧地踩上塔顶，逐个跳跃，月光斜映在少年的背影上，仿佛赋予他温柔的翅膀，白马看着他追逐多年熟悉的身影，几乎无法移开眼睛。黑羽跑过国王学院教堂长长的屋顶，速度始终没有减慢，在最后一格尖塔上站立许久，单手插兜，侧过头看着边上，似乎说了一句什么，又转过眼睛，对上他的目光。

屋顶上，另一位夜攀者双手撑着膝盖，竖起肩膀蹭了蹭额头的汗，说：“这是作弊，跑酷不能算。”

黑羽单手插兜，转过头看着偶遇的挑战者，扬了扬眉，颇是自负地道：“既然有能力，就不能算作弊。”

对方闻言笑了起来，站到墙边吹风，透过墙栏往下望，又好奇地抬头看了看黑羽：“怎么还有人在下面等着，是你朋友吗？”

“啊，” 黑羽说，“是最麻烦的恋人呢。”

相隔很远，白马看不清对方的口型，只能看到黑羽似乎在笑，黑羽直视着他，弯了弯眼睛。  
  
  
  


次日早晨。

学院餐厅，长桌的一头放了两盘英式早餐，热气腾腾的红茶边堆了一摞高高的空盒子，黑羽正神色自若地拆第五盒 Nutella，把巧克力酱涂在面包片上。桌对面，白马单手托腮，一直笑眯眯地看着他，黑羽被看得浑身不自在，眼睛从左转到右：“你能不能别这样看我。”

“抱歉抱歉，” 白马眉眼弯弯地说，“只是很久没有亲眼看见黑羽君的甜食摄入能力了。”

“哈哈！” 黑羽大大咧咧地咬了一口巧克力比面包多的吐司，“我这是补充体力，你以为跑酷很容易吗？昨晚我赢——”

餐盘被扔在桌上的声音，长凳边上毫不客气地塞进一个卷发小哥，五官深邃，看上去像是有印度血统，捧了一盒燕麦片，正在往碗里倒，顶了顶白马的肩膀，说：“So! I heard you were busy last night.”

白马被顶得身形一动，放下手，恢复平日里那个漫不经心的样子，低头切割薯块，略是傲慢地说：“Evidently,” 并意有所指地看了看对方，送客的意思明显。

黑羽双手捧杯喝茶，扑克脸，镇定自若，在桌下踢了白马一脚。卷发小哥丝毫不在意，叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，亲热地勾着白马的肩膀，说：“半夜溜出宿舍，被抓包了你知道吗？你完了，Porter 盯上你了。”

“哦？” 白马切了一小块薯块，嘲讽地侧过头，说：“那么是谁看见的呢？”

黑羽把脸埋在杯子里，低眉顺眼，然而从发梢到肩线都在说[这人要开始了]，白马转过眼睛，唇边露出了点笑意，把薯块吃了，咽下，喝了口茶，接着道：“门禁。按学院并没有人遵守的规定，午夜过后不得异性留宿，昨晚我们出门的时候是两点三十三分，经过的房间只有你的还亮着灯，你是又和 Newham 在联谊了吗？”

“Jesus everloving Christ,” 那小哥塞了满嘴燕麦片，白眼翻出天际，“你就和那夏洛克一样，而且这不是在夸你。Hi，我叫 Pash。”

黑羽从善如流地和对方握手：“黑羽快斗，很高兴认识你。这家伙绝对会以为你在夸他的。”

白马朝着黑羽弯起眼睛，卷发小哥把勺子塞在嘴里，吭吭地笑，把一条腿搁在长凳上，朝着白马说：“I like him。”

“你想要和我比吗？你会输的，” 白马说，“再见。”

黑羽正在喝茶，一口茶没喝好，呛到了，满脸通红，卷发小哥笑声震天响，半个食堂的人都转过头来看他们，对面长桌上又有个满脸雀斑的小哥伸长了脑袋，大声道：“靠！白马这家伙的男朋友居然不是他想象出来的！I thought he was imaginary！”

黑羽：“……”

白马头也不抬地切煎蛋，同样提高了一点声音，语调傲慢，“Why? Because he’s too good to be true? For you, maybe.”

学生们轰然起哄，不停拍桌，卷发小哥笑得差点噎死，黑羽头顶冒烟，恨不得立时从窗户跳出去，堪堪维持着礼貌的神情，在桌下踩了同伴一脚。白马毫不在意地勾过他的脚踝，对身后的起哄浑然不理，看上去心情愉快，抬起眼睛，朝着黑羽神秘地笑了笑。

黑羽单手托腮，遮着下半张脸，耳尖红红的，只露出亮亮的眼睛，神情有些难以解读，过了片刻，像是做了一个艰难的决定，站起身，用英文说：“来点水果吧。”

白马一下子没反应过来，“诶？”

“So domestic！” 卷发小哥扒着麦片，含混不清地说。

黑羽走在茶桌旁，随手从果篮里拿了一个苹果，握在手里。白马敏锐地察觉到了什么，直起身，侧过头，目光追随着黑羽。黑羽将苹果在手里颠上颠下，看似不经意地路过方才起哄的长桌，在方才那个学生面前停了一停。

满脸雀斑的小哥抬起头来，有些惊讶，黑羽却没有看向他，只是短暂停顿，又继续往前，看了看自己手心的苹果，将它转在指尖。这一招看似简单，却很炫技，边上的女生拼命捅着同伴，一脸兴奋，雀斑小哥探出脑袋，狐疑地看了看白马，又看了看黑羽：“？”

黑羽越过长桌，目光和白马相汇，唇角神秘地上扬，单手插兜，宛若月光下的魔术师踱步而来，跨越欧亚大陆的白日和夜晚，出现在他的面前。

“虽说看上去是只存在于幻想里的奇迹，” 黑羽慢慢地开口，声音不大，意有所指，“却绝不是想象出来的。这家伙还没那么大的本事——”

黑羽轻松地将苹果往空中一抛，吸引了所有人的目光，在片刻的静默里，只有白马依旧专注地看着他，黑羽弯起眼睛，侧了侧头，张开手。

“——充其量只是如实转述而已。”

苹果在落入魔术师掌心的那一瞬间消失不见，黑羽手腕一翻，打了个响指，指尖出现一朵玫瑰花，右手按胸，微微躬身，递给面前的恋人。

片刻静默。后面长桌的学生嘴巴张成一个 O 型，卷发小哥惊奇地盯着他们，一勺子麦片吃歪了，全倒在领口里，几个女生率先反应过来，窸窸窣窣开始笑，白马双手交叉撑在唇前，耳尖红了，止不住弯起眼睛，停顿了半秒，伸手接过玫瑰，在指尖转了一圈。

“Ladies and gentlemen,” 白马骄傲地宣布，“I rest my case.”

学生再次起哄，不停拍桌，黑羽红了脸，却没有挪开目光，白马抬着脸，始终注视着他，琥珀色的眼睛很亮，全是诚挚的欣赏，黑羽嘻地笑了一声，轻巧地跃过长凳，重又坐下，单手托腮，得意地说：“可别习惯啊。”

白马的耳尖红红的，眉眼弯弯地看着他，过了片刻，像是忍不住一般拉住他的手，摩挲着他的指节，在他的手背上落下一吻。

卷发小哥正抓了一把餐巾纸擦自己的领口，看见这一幕，放声怪叫：“我走了！再见！”

黑羽头顶冒烟，强撑着扑克脸忍了手背吻，在桌下不停地踩对方的脚，白马放声大笑，侧过身，朝着手忙脚乱拿着餐盘要跑的朋友说：“下午你们还是在老地方吗？”

小哥闻言回头，面露惊奇，“是啊，你要来吗？你改主意啦！”

白马看着他，头也不回，往黑羽方向做了个意味深长的展示手势，黑羽：“？？”

卷发小哥掉头就走，路过边上的长桌，拿着餐盘，拍了一下小雀斑的肩膀，说：“你完了！五十镑赌白马赢！”

小雀斑叼了半截香肠，满脸问号：“？？？”

长桌边的学生叽叽咕咕开始笑，食堂里重归嘈杂，黑羽左右看看，有些警惕地说：“你想干嘛？”

“啊啊？” 白马捧着茶杯，笑得很愉快，“难得黑羽君这么捧场，不应该好好享受吗？”

黑羽：“？？”

白马给他添了点茶，又朝着他抬了抬下颚，“现在吃饱一点，午餐就要委屈黑羽君一下了——吃太多可是会飞不动的哦。”

黑羽塞了满嘴面包，一头雾水：“哈？？？？”  
  
  
  
下午三点。

小雀斑站在山坡上，侧头看着黑羽，一脸灿烂笑容，抬了抬下颚：“以前玩过吗？别怕，记得注意风向就行，就像爱德华吉本所说的——那是个英国历史学家，你听说过吗？The winds and waves are always on the side of the ablest navigators。我是这里最厉害的滑翔手，掉下去我会来接你的。”

“……” 黑羽神情复杂地看着他，又看看白马，“谢谢？”

白马站在他们身旁，单手插兜，唇角弯弯，一脸高深莫测，没有接话，黑羽专心致志地调整借来的滑翔翼，切换回日文，头也不抬地说：“我现在算是见识了——你们这所有人都这么装模作样吗？”

“嘛~” 白马装模作样地说：“毕竟英国人呢。”

黑羽哧笑一声，白马朝着他弯起眼睛，雀斑小哥拉了拉绑绳，一脸嫌弃，转了个身，说：“这还不如是想象出来的。”

黑羽放声大笑，两人站在山顶，朝着相反的方向，滑翔协会会长小哥过来，说：“每人三十分钟。”

黑羽比了个 OK 的手势，不等对方招呼，直接助跑，从崖顶一跃而下。滑翔协会的众人吓一大跳，呼啦一下围拢，往山下探头查看，“Holy shit！”

黑羽用的是从天台跳下的姿势，整个人带着滑翔翼呈直角往下坠，围观者疯狂尖叫，雀斑小哥吓得脸色刷白，戴好护目镜就要挺身而出相救，白马却丝毫不慌，笑着拉住他，朝着天空抬了抬下颚。

春日的剑桥郡，午后阳光白湛，黑羽选的也是白色的滑翔翼，在垂直下落刹那，双腿拉直，略微侧身，凭借自身力量和平衡改变滑行轨道，滑翔翼在空中九十度转弯，融入气流，平稳向前。

滑翔协会会长看了这一幕，疯狂鼓掌，小雀斑在边上忍不住倒抽冷气：“He’s crazy！”

白马像是听到了什么好笑的事情，神情很亮，朝着边上围观的众人说：“No, he’s just better。”

雀斑小哥白眼翻到天际，开始助跑，往相反方向滑出，扭过头，隔空朝着黑羽大喊：“YOU——ARE——CRAZY——！”

黑羽闻言扭头，露出牙齿，做了一个手势，大声回：“I——AM——BETTER——！”

众人哄堂大笑，雀斑小哥吹了一声口哨，滑远了。黑羽没有听见之前他们的对话，自顾自地弯起唇角，低头看着脚下延绵不断的麦田，红棕相间的砖屋，蜿蜒的乡间小道，嵌着彩璃的教堂。耳边风声呼啸，英格兰的乡下没有高层建筑，能见度无比开阔，可以望见诺福克郡的海岸线，远处的北海和身下的湖泊遥遥相映，仿佛天鹅绒上滚落的蓝钻，在晴空下闪耀。

“哇——” 滑翔协会的人仰着头，“你男朋友真的滑得很好啊！”

黑羽第一次用自己的身份在晴空下滑翔，有点新鲜，好胜心起，非常炫技地再次当空转弯，朝着山坡上的众人招手示意。大家纷纷挥手，吹口哨的，鼓掌的，叫好的，英国佬对待朋友还是比较热情，黑羽走哪都能收获一批粉丝，有些得意，晃了晃脑袋。白马双手插兜，站在人群中，仰头看着他，眼睛很亮，全身上下写满了骄傲，这是他最忠诚的观众，从未让他失望过，黑羽的心情止不住上扬，习惯性地眯起一只眼睛，双指并拢举过眉间，朝他的恋人比了个潇洒的手势。

白马笑起来，回过头朝着身边的人说了一句什么，距离有些远，看不清对方的唇形，黑羽只听到隐约的起哄声，边上的小哥顶了白马一下，白马脸红了。

今天的天气非常适合飞行，阳光晒得他浑身发暖，黑羽滑爽了，轻巧折返，从惊人的高度直接收起滑翔翼，刷地降落，单膝跪地，宛若 KID 降临，抬起头来。这个姿势非常拉风，众人拼命鼓掌，黑羽很是得意，转过眼睛，他最专注的观众果然在看他，白马注意到他的目光，弯了弯眼角，在大庭广众之下，和他交换了一个私密的笑话。

会长小哥搭着白马的肩，朝着对面喊：“喂！你男朋友很有独占欲喔！”

“啊？” 黑羽将滑翔翼交给工作人员，头发全被风吹乱了，脸上还带着兴奋的红晕，“是吗？”

“我们说想借你一天！他不肯！”

会长小哥把白马拉来推去，白马好脾气地没有发表意见，耳尖红了，难得有些窘迫，说：“我只是——”

黑羽单手插兜，笑嘻嘻地过来，伸手握住白马的下颚，轻巧地吻上去。白马发出一个惊愕的单音节，条件反射地搂上他的腰，会长小哥闪电般抽回手，跳到一边，发出怪叫：“OK！OK！我们知道了！”

黑羽舔了舔唇，露出小虎牙，白马近距离地看着他，突然一勾唇角，借着身高优势把他按在肩膀，朝着身后说：“他也不肯！”

会长小哥哈哈大笑，黑羽猝不及防，瞬间被对方打回原形，手脚乱动，“呜哇你干嘛，放开我！”

白马整个人把他圈得紧紧的，在一片起哄声中连拖带拽地往回走：“再见——”

春末的阳光很暖，白马把他牢牢按在胸口，黑羽可以闻到对方身上熟悉的味道，心跳疯狂加快，方才滑翔的时候并没有觉得吃力，现在却乱了呼吸，止不住胡乱扑腾，“喂——”

山坡上的声音逐渐远去，白马带着他走过长长的拐角，终于在树荫下放开他，双手捧住他的脸，神情明亮，眼睛里像是有全世界的光，凑近了一点，语气带笑地说：“You are the best.”

“什么？” 黑羽条件反射地说，眨巴了一下眼睛，“哦，那当然。我是谁。”

“Beyond any imagination,” 白马又说。

黑羽的脸红了，眼睛转来转去，装没听懂，白马笑了起来，拇指抹过他的下颚，低下头吻他。一个带着阳光和林间新叶味道的吻，像是高中的夏天，黑羽不由自主靠近了一点，指尖习惯性地绞进对方的领扣，全身心地享受着久违的亲昵，忍不住嘻地笑了一声。

白马眉眼弯弯地看着他，黑羽又有些不自在起来，脑袋蹭了蹭肩膀，嘀咕：“别习惯啊。”

下山的路一面是树林，一面是麦田，方圆十几里望去都没有人，白马单手插兜，倒退着往前走，笑得很是愉快，意味昭然地朝他摊开掌心，黑羽的耳尖也红了，大声道：“谁理你啊！”

黑羽跑了几步，赶超同伴，又转身做了个鬼脸，向前跑去：“笨蛋侦探——”

山顶，雀斑小哥收了紫色的滑翔翼，一脸莫名其妙，朝着会长：“不是说集合点在那边吗？我看见他们两个跑到山下去了，他们不会是想走回剑桥吧？”

“恋爱中的人智商为负，” 会长大力地拍了拍他的肩，“这你就别管这么多了。”  
  
  
  


山坡下。

黑羽拿着小望远镜，看着紫色的滑翔翼再次起飞，先是下坠，再是拔起，雀斑小哥不如他灵活，动作左右颠簸，黑羽看了一整幕，很是得意，“嘿嘿嘿，哈哈哈哈。”

白马拿了一盒果汁给他，随口道：“笑什么。”

“没什么，没什么，” 黑羽笑嘻嘻地说，“等一下请你喝汽水啊。”

白马：“？”

黑羽哼着歌，把果汁盒捏来捏去，顶了顶同伴的肩膀，毫无联系地说：“谢啦。”

白马弯着唇角，摸了摸他的头发，黑羽咬着吸管，露出小虎牙，“你是不是等我给你出气等很久了啊？”

“啊？” 白马略是好笑地看着他，“什么？”

“贵公子也有苦手的事情——” 黑羽斜睨着对方，“该不会是被人嘲笑了吧。”

白马颇是傲慢地挑了挑眉，没有反驳，说：“我是不会在意那种事情的。”

“切，” 黑羽举起大拇指朝着自己，满脸得意，“这有什么好害羞的，罩着你啊。”

白马忍不住笑出了声，黑羽双手捧着果汁盒，眼睛睁得圆圆的，看上去十分乖巧，一点没有要罩着别人的自觉，白马单手托腮，眉眼弯弯地看着他，笑眯眯地说：“黑羽君真的好可爱。”

“我是帅气啦帅气！” 黑羽不满地说，“什么可爱。滑翔可是很考验技术的哦？又不是什么——” 黑羽的眼睛转了一圈，随手指了指远处一只随风飘扬的彩鹞，“放风筝之类的小孩子娱乐。”

“哦——” 白马拉着略是嘲讽的长音，“所以一开始就想通过乘热气球逃跑的小孩子是谁啊？”

黑羽踹了同伴一脚。

白马侧头瞥了瞥空中漂浮的彩鹞，又看着他认真地拆果汁盒的吸管，又过了一会儿，毫无联系地说：“可是风筝也很像啊。”

黑羽叼着吸管，转过眼睛，“？”

“你的名字不就是吗？” 白马说，“Kaito——听起来就像是片假名英文的 Kite 一样。”

“诶，” 黑羽扭了扭脑袋，“这又是什么问题解读。”

“也是自由自在飞翔，” 白马示意了一下蓝得透明的天空，“不是吗？”

紫色的滑翔翼在空中尝试转弯，不太成功，只有六十度角，晃了晃，似乎放弃了，往河边的树林滑去，白马看着天空，唇角弯着一个小小的弧度，像是回忆起了什么，笑了一笑。

黑羽心不在焉地把果汁盒在手里翻来覆去地看，过了片刻，心中一动，坐直了一点，幼蓝的眼眸狡黠地转向身旁，“大侦探又在想什么呢，” 语气揶揄，颇是有点挤兑的意思，“你是想做牵引风筝的那根线吗？”

白马没有直接回答，只是静静地眺望着天际线，侧脸逐渐浮上一点红晕，过了片刻，轻轻地说：“可以吗？”

“……”

黑羽愣了半秒，忍不住哧地笑了一声，低下头，拨着手边的草叶，“你在说什么蠢话呢。”

白马不说话了，侧过头打量他，黑羽捧着饮料，专心致志地数着草地里零零碎碎的黄色蒲公英花朵，只露出半个红红的耳尖，没有抬头。

白马看了他一会儿，像是想起了什么，扬起唇角，往后仰去，双肘撑在草地上，语气随意地道：“黑羽君的话，其实也不需要有人牵引吧？”

黑羽抬起眼睛，白马转过头，暖褐的眼眸在阳光下呈现出近乎透明的琥珀色，朝着他笑了笑，温柔地说：“你只需要有个降落的地方就可以了。”

“……”

黑羽有些怔怔地看着同伴，白马朝他弯起眼睛，“不对吗？”

黑羽一时间不知道该说什么，只能换了个姿势，盘起腿，托着发烫的侧脸，看向一边，“嘁。”

白马亲昵地摸了摸他的头发，黑羽一头毛线地看着前方，过了数秒，哧地笑起来，推了同伴一下：“怎么感觉你到这里反而变本加厉了啊！笨蛋侦探。”

“总不能让黑羽君失望啊，” 白马轻松地道，“毕竟你是特意为了我才来的。”

“啊呀你真烦，” 黑羽说，“别那么得意啊！”

黑羽顶了顶同伴的肩膀，白马晃了一下，笑起来，两人的目光相触，黑羽做了个鬼脸，转开眼睛。黑羽终于戳开了果汁盒，咕嘟咕嘟吸起来，鼓着腮帮子，侧过身，若无其事地靠上同伴的背脊，白马换了个姿势，于是黑羽不情不愿地往对方的怀里挪了挪，咕哝：“你真的好麻烦。”

“是是，” 白马唇角弯弯地亲了亲他的额头，“我也喜欢你。”  
  
  
  
七点半。

黑羽站在 Peterhouse 的 JCR 里，脑袋从左摆到右，对眼前的一幕有些好奇，看了一会儿，感慨地说：“你们这里真的每个人都那么装模作样。”

本科公共休息室里挤满了身着正装的学生，男生西装三件套，女生晚会长裙，三三两两正拿着红酒聊天，谈话间全是康德福柯和尼采，虚无主义和后建构主义齐飞，学术性不讲人话，黑羽听了一会儿，翻起半月眼，意有所指地看向身旁。白马站在他身边，穿着学士袍，系着金红相间的领带，看上去像个格兰芬多，正在听隔壁关于工党新左派的争论，注意到他的目光，很是促狭地朝他眨了眨眼睛。

黑羽拉着自己的领带，小声嘀咕：“我有预感晚餐也吃不饱。”

白马像是听到了什么好笑的事情，弯起眼睛：“传统，体验一次就够了。”

“哦——”

黑羽还想说什么，学员里铜钟长长敲响，学生们纷纷起身，鱼贯而出，走过长廊，经过拱门，来到餐厅。Peterhouse 是剑桥最古老的学院，主餐厅是教堂改建的，保留了十三世纪的风格，几条长桌一字排开，点满长烛，窗外最后一缕光线透过彩色玻璃，映在墙壁的油画上，下方的高脚桌上坐了一排老教授，正在密切交谈，看口型也是在不讲人话，仿佛魔法部和麻瓜联谊，黑羽好奇地观察了一会儿，嘴角抽搐，说：“你们真够可以的。”

白马依旧坐在他的对面，还是那个单手托腮眉眼弯弯的神情，长桌两边人头攒动，硬是被这家伙搞出在霍格沃茨过情人节的气氛，黑羽汗毛都竖起来了，不住在桌下踢着对方，“你收敛一点。”

“抱歉抱歉，” 白马毫无歉意地说，“实在是觉得黑羽君穿着我的衣服很可爱……”

黑羽压根没想到装模作样的英国佬吃个晚饭还需要正装，下午回来时错过了集合巴士（别问，问就是浪漫），等终于回到剑桥，店家已经关门了，只好换上夜行服的衬衫领带，然而白礼服确是万万不行的，实在太有辨识度了，毫无办法，迫不得已又借了对方一件西装。白马倚着桌子看着他换衣服，笑得也太开心了一点，还假惺惺地问他要不要加一件猎鹿装，毕竟是他们初见时黑羽就借过的衣服——总而言之，差点错过晚饭，黑羽拒绝回忆这个。

白马笑眯眯地看着他，神情仿佛在说[我知道你的秘密]，黑羽双手扶脸，恨不得土遁，“你给我收起这个表情，笑什么！别看我！”

钟声再次响起，全体起立，黑羽瞬间收敛神情，跟着站起来，主桌上一个简易版甘道夫叽里咕噜讲了一段，还是拉丁文，众学生等甘道夫讲完了，齐齐道：“阿门。”

黑羽重又坐下，发自肺腑地说：“肯定吃不饱。”

白马笑得眉眼弯弯，仿佛打定了主意要看他抓狂，就是很可恶，然而窗外最后一抹光线沉落，长桌上烛光摇曳，映得对方面容温柔，看上去又没有那么可恶了，黑羽侧脸悄悄地红了，单手托腮，将眼睛转向别处。

侍应生拿着红酒过来，白马点点头，黑羽眼睛转了转，说：“小少爷在这里倒是可以提早买醉了。”

白马朝他举杯，弯起眼睛：“我不和别人喝酒。”

黑羽很是腻味，勉为其难地和对方碰了杯，喝了一口，脸烫得厉害，还好室内光线昏暗，可以掩藏一点，有些欲盖弥彰地低下头，指尖在桌面跃来跃去。英国人在这种场合上菜总是慢得不行，黑羽熬过了头盘（盘子比脸大，吃食比眼睛小），正菜久久不来，吃了半个面包，等得实在无聊了，把另外半个捏在掌心，朝着对面抬了抬下颚：“在哪只手里。”

白马很是惊奇地看着他：“你用这么基础的把戏来骗我啊？”

“别光说大话啊，” 黑羽一脸面瘫，双手握拳碰了几次，“来来，猜猜看。”

白马随意地点了点他的左手，黑羽摊开掌心，面包已经变成了碎块，兴高采烈地宣布：“答对了——奖励小白酱——”

白马：“……”

黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑，白马忍耐地叹息，拿了新的面包掰开，替他涂上黄油，递过去：“体型保持的不错，可以再多吃一点，小黑酱。”

黑羽：“……”

小黑酱不开心，小黑酱觉得今晚不光吃不饱，还可能被下毒，黑羽在姗姗来迟的正菜里拨来拨去，眼睛瞪得老大：“这是什么啊？！”

“Duck confit，” 白马用法语念调悠悠地回道。

黑羽看着自己盘子里溢满血水的半块肉，眉角跳动，过了漫长的三秒，恨恨地啃了一口面包。白马笑得肩膀抖动，说：“要和你换吗。”

黑羽借着一点微弱的烛光看了看对方盘子里的正菜，好歹看上去不像个案发现场，“你这又是什么？”

“水煮鸡胸，” 白马优雅地切了一片放进嘴里，“完~全没有味道呢。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽双肘撑在桌面，用手揉脸，发自肺腑地说：“你平时过的都是什么日子。”

白马弯起眼睛，像是终于听到了什么台词提示，慢条斯理地说：“我平时是不在学院里吃晚饭的。”

“啊？” 黑羽正从对方盘子里偷配菜，闻言瞪大眼睛，“果然是故意的吧！”

“呀~抱歉抱歉，” 依旧是毫无歉意的语气，白马单手托腮，眉眼弯弯地看着他，“毕竟是传统呢，还是很想和黑羽君一起体验一次的。”

黑羽脸红了，低头用叉子戳着盘子里的鸭肉，挤出一点血水，“嘁。”

甜点——黑羽伸长了脖子，眼睛刷地亮了，甜点是巧克力布丁，侍应生端着餐盘过来，才刚端起盘子，黑羽直接点了点自己桌面，露出闪亮笑容：“I’ll take both。”

白马忍着笑，点了点头，于是侍应生把两份甜点都给了黑羽。黑羽搓了搓手，用舌尖抵着小虎牙，眼睛亮晶晶地，“嘿嘿。”

高桌上一干魔法部高官吃完离席，餐厅气氛逐渐活跃起来，学生开始串位打闹，黑羽铲了一大勺巧克力布丁塞进嘴里，瞬间发出幸福的声音，神情沉醉，“喔——还是可以嘛！” 黑羽含混不清地说，“所以为什么正菜都这么——”

话说到一半冷不丁边上搭过来只手，早上的卷发小哥跳过长凳，直接挤在黑羽身边，很是哥俩好地搂着他的肩膀，“哟，黑羽！不愧是你，居然能把白马骗来吃 Formal。”

黑羽叼着勺子，眼睛微微瞪圆：“……”

“Pascal，” 白马转过眼睛，又恢复了那个略是傲慢的神情，“为什么你在打扰我的男朋友。”

卷发小哥哈哈笑，毫不在意，手肘虚虚地压着黑羽的肩膀，拇指指着白马，朝着黑羽说：“He’s a possessive bastard, you know that?”

白马：“……”

黑羽咽下布丁，神情自若地又挖了一勺，递到嘴边，万分淡定地答：“I know that.”

白马：“…………”

卷发小哥双手拍桌，往前凑了一点：“我的天啊，白马你是脸红了吗？你是脸红了吧！” 说着伸手去摸白马的脸。白马往后一仰，卷发小哥伸长了手做抓捕状，黑羽垂着眼睛在边上舔勺子，含糊地说：“别打扰我的男朋友。”

白马：“……………………”

卷发小哥要笑死了，附近几个学生都转过头来，白马用手背抵着额头，露出半个隐约发红的耳尖，在桌下点了点黑羽的小腿，黑羽咬着勺子，一脸无辜，满眼得意，朝着对面露出牙齿。

“果然，果然，” 卷发小哥擦着眼角，“Simon 输得不亏。” 说着从怀里掏出二十英镑纸币，夹在指尖，递给黑羽，“合作愉快，下次再来！”

旁边长桌上，Simon，就是我们的小雀斑先生，一头毛线地看向这边，黑羽笑嘻嘻地将纸币收了，朝着他做了个潇洒的手势。卷发小哥同样抬起手，两人转过身，肩并肩，同时左右摆动身体，像是英伦纪念品商店里那种脑袋会晃来晃去的女王，耀武扬威地朝着小雀斑挥手。

白马单手按着眼睛，有一种不妙的预感：“等一下……”

“你知道吗！” 卷发小哥回过身，兴奋地朝着白马说：“这是我赢过最多的一次！一百镑！你男朋友真的挺有本事，一边让 Simon 加注一边和我谈判，抽成居然要了百分之二十……”

黑羽自顾自吃布丁，眉尾很是挑衅地扬了一扬。

“……对油画也很有了解，” 卷发小哥继续道，转头看向黑羽，“诶，你是学美术的吗？”

黑羽呛了一下，马上控制住了，目光往白马地方闪了闪，镇定自若地说：“略懂，略懂而已。”

“是吗？” 白马眼睛看着黑羽，却对边上的人说，“怎么看出来的？”

“就 Fitzwilliam Museum 啊，亲眼所见！” 卷发小哥背靠着长桌，朝着对面的小雀斑不停打手势，用哑语互怼，心不在焉地道：“你上午去 Supervision，我在博物馆写生，看到黑羽，他比导游还专业……”

白马将餐巾折叠好，双手交叉抵在下颚，朝着对面微眯起眼睛。

“……而且还会珠宝鉴定，真是罕见，” 卷发小哥龇牙咧嘴地做了一个不雅的手势，哑语骂战结束，像是想起什么一般回过头来，“你知道吗？”

“略有耳闻，” 白马笑眯眯地说。

黑羽唇角抽搐，额头落下一滴汗，不住干笑，“哈、哈哈……”

小雀斑仰着嗓子喊了一句什么，对面桌哄堂大笑，卷发小哥蹭地跳起来，一溜烟奔了过去，留下两位继续烛光浪漫，黑羽端着半颗布丁，眼睛从左转到右，“那个——”

“哦~，” 白马目光炯炯地看着他，眼睛慢慢弯起，“看来我们的怪盗君很忙嘛？”

十一点整。

小酒馆里食客济济，人声嘈杂，黑羽尝了一口面前的冬阴功汤，整张脸都亮了，眼角里真实聚起感动的泪水，“好~吃！”

白马坐在他的对面，依旧两眼弯弯地看着他，“这下满意了吗？”

“早说啊！” 黑羽开心地扒着饭，“我还以为今晚要饿死，赢来的二十镑全贡献给你们学院的自动贩卖机了。”

白马笑出声来，黑羽朝他吐了吐舌头。 专卖泰国菜的 Wrestler 酒馆人声鼎沸，两人挤在靠窗的角落卡座里，夜已经深了，绣木窗棂里隐隐透出一丝凉凉的夜风，黑羽靠着暖气片，一边哼歌一边剥着大虾，过了一会儿，嘻地笑了一下。

“你的建议，” 白马就着方才一路上的话题继续道，“我会转告给博物馆安保部门的。”

“啊啊？” 黑羽摇着手指，“这可不光是提升安保可以解决的问题，你忘了我是谁了？”

“当然，” 白马同样自负地回答，“所以，不是还有我在吗？”

黑羽哧笑出声，抬起眼睛，白马眉眼弯弯地看着他，黑羽舔了舔指尖，眯起一只眼睛，比了一个手势：“就算你守住所有的通风口，照样忽略了最重要的一个漏洞——”

两人就博物馆假定攻防战讨论了一会儿，你来我往，不分胜负，直到黑羽把一碗汤全喝完了，伸了个懒腰，总结道：“你肯定抓不到我。”

白马哼笑一声，“可不要得意得太早啊。”

黑羽没有反驳，用手背托着腮，侧脸被暖气熏得红红的，朝着对面抬了抬下颚，“哎。”

白马仰着头喝水，发出一个应答的音节。

“你就——你为什么不问。” 黑羽垂下眼睛，指尖在桌面不安分地跃动，耳尖红了，“你就不怕我是为了……是故意……嗯。”

白马看着他，眼睛里多了点了然的笑意，将玻璃杯放回桌上，说：“这里没有你在找的宝石，我替你看过了。”

“……哦，” 黑羽单手托腮，心不在焉地拨弄着杯壁外的水珠，撇了撇嘴。

“而且，” 白马接着说，声音很轻，带着只有彼此听得懂的温柔，“You wouldn’t do that to me.”

“……”

小酒馆里人声鼎沸，对方的声音却直击他心里，白马微笑地看着他，仿佛在说[难道不是吗？]，黑羽收回手，侧脸控制不住地烧起来，趴在桌上，吸了吸鼻子，含混不清地咕哝：“嘁，也别太得意啊。”

白马摸了摸他的头发，黑羽将脑袋埋进臂弯，悄悄地在桌下勾过对方的脚踝，紧了紧。

周二早晨，九点十一。

阶梯教室的最后一排角落里，黑羽倚着墙，单手撑着眼皮，有气无力地嘀咕：“为什么我好容易放个假还要和你一起听课……”

“毕竟安保措施第一步呢，怪盗君，” 白马愉快地说。

黑羽在桌下踢了对方一脚，白马笑着躲了，朝他做了个嘘声的手势。

阶梯教室装饰得像是剧场，红色天鹅绒的椅子，圆弧形的长桌，Lent Term 进入尾声，考试季马上就要到了，教室里学生抓耳挠腮奋笔疾书，非常适合补眠，黑羽早上吃太饱了，加上高中时候经常在这家伙的前排睡觉，已经形成了条件反射，昔日的后排同学现如今坐在他身边，熟悉的松雾在鼻尖若隐若现，还有些安神的效果，黑羽着实犯困，脑袋一点一点，往桌面上靠去。

讲台上的老师低头背手，来回踱步，当众演讲，抨击新自由主义，声音抑扬顿挫，越说越激昂，猛不丁来了个炸雷般的 “HOWEVER！”，黑羽瞬间惊醒，睡不着了，眼睛警惕地转来转去。

白马低头写笔记，唇角弯弯，看上去心情很好，和授课内容完全不符，黑羽听了半天组织性犯罪和资本主义之间的联系，无聊得不得了，戳了戳对方的手肘：“哎。”

白马侧过头看他，神情里有种纯粹的愉悦，黑羽心中一动，一个念头浮上来，露出小虎牙，“嘿嘿。”

白马：“？”

黑羽朝着前面抬了抬下颚，白马条件反射回头去看，手下一滑，笔记本被人抢走，黑羽神情自若地从里面撕下一张纸，撕到一半觉得不对，翻到笔记后面看了一下，瞪大眼睛，“？”

白马脸上微红，将笔记抢了过来，压着声音：“你想干嘛。”

昨日的玫瑰花被细细地压在了笔记后页，就——牙酸，黑羽转了一圈眼睛，耳尖红了，面上镇定自若，装没看见，过了一会儿，侧过身，面朝墙壁。

白马：“？？”

黑羽靠着他的手臂，将腿搁在墙边的暖气管道上，白马毫无办法，只能换个手写字，将笔记本拿过去了一点，深深叹息。叹到一半，眼前一花，桌上的钢笔也少了一支，白马：“？？？”

黑羽叼着他的笔，将撕下的纸在手里翻来叠去，含糊地说：“好好听课，优等生。”

白马将注意力重新放回讲台上，过了片刻，被一只小纸球击中脑袋。

白马：“……”

黑羽依旧背对着他，耳朵动了动，白马停顿了一下，展开纸球。很明显是从方才的纸页里撕下的一角，上面黑羽歪歪扭扭的字：[老师的袜子穿反了~✩]

白马：“…………”

白马抬起头，老教授正在激昂地抨击市场原教旨主义，说到激动处裤脚扬起，果然露出的袜子是不对称的，忍着笑，将小纸条翻面，花体英文写下：[Fashion]，下划线，丢回去。

黑羽哧地笑出声，坐直了一点，脑袋鬼鬼祟祟地凑过来，用手遮嘴，说：“第二排那个女生好像喜欢你哦，回过头看你三次了。”

白马同样侧过脸，在黑羽手掌的遮挡下，两人的脑袋凑得很近，几乎可以接吻的距离，白马轻轻地说：“黑羽君，你这样会让我分心的。”

“啊啊？” 黑羽弯起眼睛，舌尖抵着小虎牙，“这不就是你想要的吗？白马大班长。”

白马直视着他，唇角些微勾起，没有反驳，神情里多了些促狭，只是说：“于是我明白为什么大学课程对我来说并没有什么挑战性了，主要是少了黑羽君的……参与，” 语气分明说这是捣乱，“还真是久违了。”

黑羽猛吐舌头，白马弯起眼睛，往前一倾，轻轻在他唇上啄了一下，黑羽瞬间脸腾红，差点从椅子上掉下去，“呜哇你注意一点！”

讲台上的教授停了演讲，皱起眉，抬头看向黑羽，说：“This gentleman in the back。有什么想要和同学们分享的吗？”

白马正襟危坐，低头看笔记，选择性忽略绅士名头，黑羽整个人翻倒在墙边，闻言瞪圆了眼睛，猛地把自己怼直：“诶？”

这是年级大课，近百人坐在教室里，老师根本不知道谁是谁，觉得黑羽有些面生，以为此君经常逃课，当下有些不满，清了清嗓子，说：“那么劳烦你和大家分享一下你对这个问题的看法。”

黑羽：“…………”

和这家伙混就从没好事，黑羽一脸懵，我不是这里的学生啊！怎么还随堂测验上了！什么问题？

白马敲了敲笔，将笔记本翻过一页，开始书写。黑羽迅速起立，站直，借着一抹余光把对方写下的关键词全看了，发挥超常智商，联想填空，流畅地阐述新自由主义和经济犯罪的联系性。白马跟着他的思维，不断变换提示，黑羽绞尽脑汁回忆方才半只耳朵听的内容，感觉把该讲的都讲完了，准备收尾，看到对方缓缓写下[陀思妥耶夫斯基]，嘴角不住抽搐，稳着扑克脸说：“……Therefore, I believe neoliberalism creates the perfect environment for cirme with no punishment.”

老教授听得满意了，嗯了一声，朝着其余的学生说：“有人想要补充，或者反驳的吗。”

黑羽暗松了一口气，才刚坐下，马上看到身边的同伴举手：“我想反驳。”

黑羽：“……”

老教授点头示意，白马施施然站起，唇边勾着一抹自负的微笑，从威权主义和社会网络理论切入，缓缓论述了五分钟，把自己方才提供给黑羽的内容全推翻了，黑羽：“…………………”

教室里其余学生三三两两开始举手，想要参与讨论，老教授的注意力终于不在他们身上了，白马坐下来，朝着黑羽眨了眨眼睛。

黑羽目不斜视地看着讲台，发自肺腑地说：“幸亏没和你读一个大学，不然得气死。”

白马笑而不语，勾过他的脚踝，黑羽趴在桌子上，露出一只通红的耳尖，不说话了，过了片刻，悄悄地蹭了蹭。

这一堂课听得黑羽心猿意马，直到下课时分，老教授用从超市出来突然想起忘记买牛奶的语气大声说：“别忘了期末论文！”

学生们纷纷发出哀嚎，摇头甩尾，这一点全世界通用，黑羽想起工藤和服部期末时头并头在图书馆决斗式自习的样子，翻起半月眼：“哈哈！”

下课时已经快到正午，阳光猛烈，有点夏天的感觉了，黑羽脱得只剩短袖，看见街边卖冰淇淋的小车，眼睛一亮，蹦过去排队。队伍里也有不少方才刚下课的学生，都在唉声叹气地讨论论文选题，黑羽听了一会儿，有些明白了，眼睛转来转去，偷偷瞥了同伴一眼。

白马从摊贩手里接过双层巧克力冰淇淋，递给他，黑羽舔了一口，开心地眯起眼睛，装作不经意地说：“你选的是谁呀。”

白马拿出怀表查看时间：“嗯？”

“论文，” 黑羽说，“不是要选一个有名的案例分析吗——你选的是谁啊。”

白马抬起眼睛看他，黑羽一脸无辜地舔着冰淇淋，露出一小截粉红色的舌尖，“不会是我吧。”

“……” 白马很是好笑地蹙起眉，“那样不会很没礼貌吗？”

“会吗？” 黑羽转开眼睛，单手插在牛仔裤的后兜里，“也还好吧，我给你授权不就行了。”

“好啊，” 白马一本正经地说，“那还真是谢谢了，我在脚注里会附上预告函的，以示正统——”

黑羽嘻嘻地笑起来，推了推他的肩膀，“到底是谁啊。”

“Unabomber，” 白马看着十字路口的红绿灯读秒，随口答道，“曾经的数学家隐姓埋名在深山老林，多年后成为震惊美国的本土恐怖分子——不是很有趣吗？”

“哦——” 黑羽拉着长音，撇了撇嘴，将化掉的冰淇淋舔了。

白马心中一动，转回目光，停顿了一下，说：“你这是在嫉妒吗，黑羽君？”

黑羽一脸面瘫地咬了一口华夫饼：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“说到 Unabomber 的话，” 白马绅士地贴着他的后腰，示意他过马路，语气若有所思，“应该算是史上最有名的罪犯之一了吧？实在是资料很多，看都看不过来，光是此人的个人著作就比 KID 的原始文件要长——”

“哇！” 黑羽瞬间炸毛，满脸写着不爽，“你给我适可而止一点啊！这种企图以暴力解决所谓社会问题的人怎么可以和 KID 大人比！”

“我也是这么想的，” 白马语气带笑地说，凑近了一点，“所以我在分析他的行为动机的时候没有任何的共鸣，也一点都不会手下留情。”

黑羽气哼哼地啃着甜筒，侧过脸，耳朵却红了，白马又弯起眼睛：“安心啦，你是我最喜欢的愉快犯了。”

“诶，这又是什么变态发言，” 黑羽皱起鼻尖，却忍不住得意地斜睨同伴，“大侦探你是真的堕落了。”

“是吗？” 白马摸着下巴，随即抬头望向天空，单指点着下颚，像是想起了什么，“那也是因为上帝遗弃之子的原因吧？”

“？” 黑羽眨巴着眼睛，把华夫饼啃完了，“什么关系。”

“山羊是路西法的象征啊，” 白马转过头，语气理所当然，神情却颇是促狭，“黑羽君难道忘记了吗？”

“？？？” 黑羽去舔冰淇淋的舌头刚伸出去又缩了回来，“不要说得好像是我引诱你好吗？”

“我可不会用引诱这种词，” 白马认真地说，“充其量是吸引。”

“也很奇怪吧？！” 黑羽被雷得一撅，回想起在黄昏之馆被对方一脸陶醉示爱表情所支配的恐惧，嘴角抽搐，“怎么听都很有问题啊小少爷！”

“无论怎么形容，” 白马摊开手，神情无辜，“结果都是一样的。” 白马转到他的身前，右手按胸，微微鞠了一躬，眼里全是温柔的笑意，“I fell for you。”

“……” 黑羽猝不及防，冰淇淋吃到了脸上，神情还没来得及调整过来，“哎？”

白马双手插兜，朝他眨了眨眼睛，照例对自己的示爱宣言丝毫不觉，语气轻松地道：“很贴切，不是吗？”

黑羽还没从上一句里回神，又被劈二次，有些不知所措，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。白马随手将他脸上的巧克力酱抹了，略是好笑地说：“很惊讶吗？你知道的啊。”

“……” 黑羽的喉头动了动，耳尖控制不住地红了，垂下目光，把剩下的甜筒一整个塞在嘴里，含混地说：“也……也不用这样表达吧？”

“可这是黑羽君先提起的啊，” 白马惊奇地说，“我只是合理发挥了一下而已。”

“哪里就合理啦！” 黑羽说，“你这家伙还真是毫不自知啊！”

白马眉眼弯弯地看着他，丝毫没有被吐槽的自觉，黑羽把冰淇淋吃完了，拿了餐巾纸乱擦，气鼓鼓地说：“从一开始就是，什么唯一可以扰乱思考，名字是白马所以不想看到白色的人输，啊是真的太变态了，你就不能好好说话吗？”

“哦——” 白马拉着装模作样的长音，又转过眼睛，琥珀色的瞳眸里全是促狭的笑意，“看到黑羽君对我们的相处时光一直记得这么牢，我就放心了。”

黑羽抓狂：“结果还是那么自说自话啊！！”

下午一点半。

小船浮浮沉沉地靠在岸边，溪水一阵一阵拍打船底，黑羽坐在草地上，双腿勾着船壁，两手撑在身后，仰望着一碧如洗的天空，发出开心的声音：“哇——贵公子是真的很会享受啊！”

白马坐在他身旁，同样用双腿扣着船壁，从船内纸袋里拿出一个三明治递过去。黑羽直接忽略对方，弯下腰，从袋子里扒拉出一个巨大的巧克力蛋糕抱在胸前，“嘿嘿。”

白马用一种半是敬佩半是无奈的眼神看着他：“我得更新一下档案。”

“什么档案，” 黑羽专心致志地拆着蛋糕包装。

“KID 的能量来源，” 白马说，“10%是螺旋桨，60%是甜点。”

“观察得很准确嘛，” 黑羽满不在乎地说，“那剩下的30%呢？”

“谁知道呢，” 白马目光移向天际，“可能就是混乱本身，宇宙的熵值什么的吧。”

黑羽哧笑出声，用肩膀顶了顶同伴，白马朝着他弯起眼睛，咬了一口三明治。

午后的 Grantchester Meadow 空无一人，静谧安宁，河岸两边柳树飘扬，草地上开满了碎花，康河缓缓流淌，几只水鸟悠闲地围着小船打转，时不时充满希望地看着白马手中的食物。黑羽看见了，乘着白马咬三明治的时候伸手过来，撕下一角面包，贵公子毫无防备，呛笑起来，午餐差点被对方抢走，只好用手扶着，“黑羽君——”

一只黑色小水鸟和一只天鹅为了面包屑打了起来，黑羽拍了拍手，故作严肃地对着凭借体型占上风的天鹅说：“不要吃独食哦，小白酱。”

白马：“……”

白马毫无办法，深深叹息，掰了一半三明治给不安分的小男友，“给。”

黑羽有些惊奇地瞥了他一眼，脸红了，“哎。”

白马把剩下的三明治吃了，又拿出一份，照样分一半，递给黑羽。黑羽一手抱着巨大的蛋糕，像是护独食的猫，另一只手拿着三明治，耳尖红红的，乖巧地全吃了，和他目光相触，又躲开。白马没有戳穿对方，笑眯眯地拿出一盒水果沙拉，朝身边挑了挑眉，黑羽咬着叉子，哧笑了一声，弯起眼角，拱了拱脑袋，和他贴得近了一点，精准地从沙拉里偷草莓吃。

此君从高中起就喜欢这样，耳边的碎发挠得他的侧脸发痒，白马把草莓都留给小男友，自己把葡萄吃完了，忍不住拨了拨对方半只通红的耳尖，弯着唇角，轻轻地说：“I missed you.”

黑羽的侧颈瞬间泛上一层绯红，头也不抬，嘴里还咬着半只草莓，含混不清地说：“啊你好烦。”

白马将脸贴在小男友的发旋，习惯性地摸着对方的头发，黑羽的后颈发烫，像只虚张声势的猫，声音都有些难以察觉的发抖，还要装出一副不耐烦的样子：“我才没有想你呢。”

白马嗯了一声，听起来毫不在意，黑羽闭着眼睛，睫毛微颤，继续道：“完全没有。一点~都没有。”

白马没有说话，指尖摩挲着他的下颚，动作里带着些许笑意，黑羽踌躇了会儿，气势小了下去，蹭了蹭脑袋，赌气地嘟哝：“绝对…绝对没有。”

“是吗？” 白马像是等到了什么答案，满意地挠了挠他的侧脸，“两个双重否定，我明白了。”

“……”

黑羽停顿片刻，麻利地打开蛋糕盒子，叉了巨大一块，愤愤地塞进嘴里。

白马肩膀抖动，双手撑在身后，颇是促狭地看着他，黑羽吃了一口蛋糕又开心了，忘记头顶还在冒烟，赌气的神情烟消云散，眼睛瞬间发亮：“哦！是真的很棒啊！”

“Fitzbillies，” 白马说，“剑桥最有名的甜品店。之前你说喜欢的布朗尼就是他们家的。”

“啊是吗！” 黑羽常年被投喂各式欧洲甜点特产，已经习惯了，两眼亮晶晶地又挖了一勺，“的确感觉和普通的巧克力蛋糕不一样哎。”

“这个是 Sachertorte，” 白马说，“杏仁粉做的，喜欢吗？这种蛋糕在长途飞机上很难保存，我一直在想怎么才能带回来……”

黑羽咬着叉子，弯起眼睛，顶了顶同伴的肩膀，“嘁。”

白马看着他吃，过了片刻，毫无联系地说：“这里圣诞节也有很多季节限定的甜点，你应该也会喜欢的。”

“啊？” 黑羽抬起头，“你不是说圣诞回日本吗？”

“是的，” 白马望着河对岸，似乎有些心不在焉，“所以……”

黑羽：“？”

“有一款……有一款巧克力焦糖起司蛋糕，我觉得应该是你喜欢的口味，” 白马破天荒地听起来底气不足，居然还有点脸红了，“步骤也不是很复杂，我……” 白马转过眼睛，看上去不知为何有些紧张，“我可以试试。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽微张开嘴，按着下唇的叉子差点掉下来，满脸不可思议，“啊？你……啊？”

白马难得地有些拘谨，微微蹙起眉，像是在思索什么难题：“我查过了，需要的材料银座都有卖，黄油酥饼我会自己带来，你喜欢的那个苏格兰牌子——”

“等、等一下，” 黑羽的眼睛差点脱框，“小少爷，你要…你要烘培？你行吗！我可从没见你做过饭啊！”

白马扑地笑出来，用手背按了按侧脸，说：“宿舍里还是需要自己做饭的，不然怎么办？”

“真的？” 黑羽来了兴趣，像是发现新大陆般打量他，“是管家婆婆教你的吗？你都会什么？真是令人刮目相看啊小少爷！学到什么程度了？”

白马转了一圈眼睛，“大概和黑羽君的独自生存能力差不多吧。”

“嘁，” 黑羽马上扬着下颚，用大拇指点着自己，一脸自负，“我可是完美主义的独行侠，一鸣惊人的那种。”

“哦——” 白马拉着略是嘲讽的长音，眼睛里全是笑意，黑羽用膝盖顶了顶他。

河水轻轻拍着船侧，黑色小水鸟吃饱了，摇摇晃晃上岸，盘在柳树下打起瞌睡，白天鹅在边上看着，扬了扬脖颈。

过了片刻，黑羽说：“是那个，红色包装的牌子吗。”

白马正在出神，闻言转回目光，“嗯？”

“黄油酥饼，” 黑羽扒着蛋糕，没有看向他，耳尖红红的，“苏格兰产的，是那个红色包装，上面画着小鹿的那个吗。”

白马想了想，露出微笑：“是的。”

“那个的确挺好吃的，” 黑羽戳着蛋糕包装，小声嘟哝。

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽看了他一眼，忍不住哧笑出声，用叉子厚厚刮了一层巧克力酱，“唉，好吧，舍命陪君子——谁让我这么好人呢。” 黑羽舔着叉子，声音含糊，“你尽管黑暗料理吧！我会如实评价的。”

“黑羽君还真是对我有信心呢，” 白马沉痛地说。

“那当然啊，” 黑羽一脸无辜，“小偷可是不会撒谎的。”

白马：“……”

白马心情复杂，佯装自若，为了爱情，保持沉默，双手抵着下颚，肃穆地看着河对面。黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，叼着叉子，顶着他的肩膀，一脸得意，“和世界第一怪盗谈恋爱你开心吗？”

“实在是受宠若惊，感受到了，” 白马缓缓地说，又转过眼睛，“大概这就是真爱吧？”

几只水鸟惊得扑棱棱飞起，黑羽红着脸大声道：“哪里就得出这种结论了啊！！”

下午。

剑桥城内，一辆自行车响着铃与两人擦身而过，白马揽住他的肩，往里紧了紧，绅士地让他走里面，一边继续道：“……家母今年在蒙古组织慈善活动，所以，今年圣诞到新年我应该都在日本。”

“哦，好啊，” 黑羽随口道，心不在焉地东张西望，“我妈又让我去拉斯维加斯，可是她自己也经常不在维加斯，总觉得是想骗我替她去代班演出，她好到处旅行，真是的……”

白马很是好笑地摸了摸他的耳朵，“不至于吧？”

“当然至于，” 黑羽看着地面，不满地嘀咕，“唉，不行，我是不会上当的。”

白马笑了起来，过了片刻，侧过头看他，眼神里多了些温柔，“黑羽君站上舞台的话，肯定也会是万众瞩目的存在呢。”

“那当然，” 黑羽一点不谦虚，双手插兜，斜睨对方，“我是谁。亲笔签名要吗？入坑要乘早哦。”

白马像是没想到他会这么说，愣了一下，忍不住笑出声，“那么头一位肯定是我了。”

“这么自信，” 黑羽说，“不对，这么变态。很有 stk 粉的潜质哦！白马侦探！”

“彼此彼此，” 白马听上去居然还有些满意，“因为黑羽君也从没放弃过对我的关注。”

“嘁，” 黑羽鼻尖皱起，“谁就关注你了。”

“不关注吗？” 白马故作惊奇地道，转到他的面前，凑近了一点，神情变得促狭，像是在揭露什么秘密，“那么为什么我的笔记本里每一页都有 KID 的亲笔签名画呢。”

“哦，那个，” 黑羽丝毫不慌，大言不惭，一副自我欣赏的样子，缓缓点头，“逐条审批啊，毕竟官方认证呢。” 说着做了个手势，“连起来翻还会动的哦。”

白马：“……”

黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，白马无奈地摸了摸他的头发，黑羽又毫无联系地说：“蒙古好玩吗？”

“啊？” 白马有些惊奇地看了看他，想了想，“或许吧，大草原什么的，你想去吗？” 白马摸着下巴，神情若有所思，“想去的话我要去咨询一下签证，因为我现在拿的是英国护照，所以反而免签的国家还少了些……”

“诶？” 黑羽正在逗停在栏杆上的一只灰鸽子，闻言惊愕地转过头，“你已经选好了吗，国籍？”

白马愣了一下，回过神，面上不知为何露出一点不自然的红晕，别开目光，“啊、是的。”

黑羽停住了动作，看着他，双手插兜，过了几秒，转过身，若无其事地继续往前走，“哦。”

气氛不知为何有点沉寂下来，白马深深呼吸两次，看上去想要说什么，却都停住了，黑羽貌似认真地低着头观察人行道缝隙里的野草，时不时偷眼斜睨着同伴，过了一会儿，抬起头来，顶了顶对方的肩膀。

“这下你可是真的国际友人了，” 黑羽轻松地说，露出一个浅浅的笑容。

“我……” 白马看上去难得地有些焦躁，抓了抓头发，“不是你想的那样，我其实……”

“什么啊，” 黑羽恢复了那个面瘫的样子，跳到路边的矮栏上，依旧双手插兜，摇摇晃晃地保持平衡，“别自说自话给别人加戏哦？我也觉得你还是比较适合英国啦，你这家伙在这里看上去就很开心……”

“开心？” 白马放下手，有些诧异地重复，“那是因为这几天你在我身边啊。”

黑羽：“……”

白马有些无奈地勾了勾唇角，拉住他，黑羽没防备，被拉得一晃，跌到对方的怀里。白马抱着他，单手习惯地摩挲着他的背脊，姿势却和往常不同，颇是僵硬，声音听起来也有点闷闷的，好像有点窘迫的样子：“我……我只是觉得有些事情……只有英国籍可以做到，未来的话……”

“？” 黑羽很是莫名其妙，反手拍着对方的背，“苏格兰场的救世主嘛，挺好啊。”

白马又猛地把他拉开，握着他的肩膀，看着他，眼睛很亮，神色里却有些气恼，脸上的小红晕还没退下去，黑羽满头雾水：“？？？”

白马抬起眼睛，看向他身后。

黑羽：“？？？？？”

黑羽顺着对方目光看过去，后面是个十字路口，时值午后，学生不多，都是游客，也不像是遇到熟人的样子，非常纳闷，眼睛转了一圈，落在街旁，游客云集拍照的建筑上。

一座教堂。

黑羽：“……”

白马注视着他，黑羽条件反射想用扑克脸掩饰，晚了，已经被对方看穿，这家伙的眼神居然看上去和他一样紧张，偶像包袱都不要了，黑羽整张脸都控制不住烧起来，连耳尖都差点被烫熟，大声道：“你瞎想什么呢！！！”

白马也脸红了，看上去很是不自在，停顿了两秒，居然说：“瞎想什么的，黑羽君才是吧？刚才那个表情，明明是在误会我，觉得我是私自决定毕业后就留在英国了对吧？”

“……” 奇奇怪怪的小心思被准确戳破，黑羽整个人都尴尬得要蜷缩起来，脸更加红了，两只章鱼烧站在路边互瞪，黑羽憋了两秒，气得不行，脱口而出：“明明是你吧！一直都是这么自说自话，也没和我提起过啊！”

“怎么提起啊？” 白马也有点受激，提高声音反问，“[因为有朝一日想和黑羽君结婚]所以决定加入英国籍这种事情，很难开口吧？”

黑羽惨叫：“你这不就是说出来了吗——！！！”

白马不做声了，用手背按着额头，冷静呼吸。黑羽气喘不匀，左右看看，两人一直在漫无边际闲逛，所在之处都不是什么主街，周遭也没什么特殊的景色，满心不可思议，这家伙怎么每次都这样，老子这就算是被求婚了？就这？就这？？？

黑羽一脸不善地打量对面，白马双手捂脸，耳尖都红了，过了片刻，闷闷地说：“你忘了吧。”

“忘了——！？” 黑羽彻底炸毛，“你还想反悔吗——？！”

白马：“……”

白马抬起脸，眼神里有些不可思议，神情慢慢变化，黑羽意识到说漏嘴了，尴尬值瞬间破表，惊蛰地看向对面，停顿半秒，退后一步，二话不说，转身——跑了。

白马：“………………”

当——

教堂的钟声敲过半点，激起白鸽一片，黑羽朝着两人来时方向拔腿狂奔，横穿公园，一眨眼就只剩下一个背影，白马在最初的惊愕后也追了上来，一直喊他的名字，“黑羽君——黑羽——喂、快斗！”

Parker’s Piece，三三两两学生坐在草坪上晒太阳，看见一个黑发男生满脸通红狂奔而过，一边跑还一边往后看，后面紧跟着另一个金发男生，一直在喊什么，这个场景十分让人起疑，正在草坪上练习的板球队队长放下球杆，朝着白马提高声音：“He stole something from you?”

金发男生奇异地看了他一眼，随即放声大笑：“ Only my heart！”

跑在前面的男生头发全被吹乱了，脚下一个趔趄，随即仰天长啸：“SHUT UP——！！！”

板球队长大声喊了句什么，草坪上的学生们开始鼓掌，吹口哨，给白马打气，黑羽回头一看，两眼瞪大：“你这家伙还来劲啦——！”

两人一前一后，穿过公园，回到车水马龙的主干道，跑过Downing，跑过 Emmanuel，Lion’s Yard 商业区人声鼎沸，黑羽身形轻巧，在游客群里穿来穿去，跑进集市里，瞬间消失不见。

白马单手叉腰，不停喘息，打量四周，集市里熙熙攘攘，花草蔬果在各个摊头堆得满满当当，旧书摊的老板放着一张吱吱呀呀的唱片，卖饺子的小摊香气四溢，几个学生挤在拖车前买热狗，好奇地打量他。

在哪里？

白马调整了一下呼吸，慢慢地穿越集市，来到剑桥的最中心点。King’s Parade 全是游客，自拍的，合影的，和朋友凑着脑袋叽叽喳喳的，国王学院的门口白日里非常热闹，路边的矮栏上坐了一长排人，吃三明治的，喝咖啡的，拿着地图研究景点的，几只灰鸽子挤在游客脚下，争抢掉下来的面包屑。一个勤工俭学的小哥笑容满面地凑上来，晃了晃手中的广告牌：“坐船吗？”

白马用手肘擦了擦汗，摇了摇头，拿出学生卡给对方看了一下。

小哥耸了耸肩，继续去招揽下一个客人，白马继续打量周围，人太多了，就算排除跟团游的，和朋友扎堆的，带了繁重摄影设备的，还有很多可以被黑羽轻易模仿的散客，根本无从找起，在哪里？

白马抬头看了看国王学院的教堂，下面游客如织，警卫齐全，白天不可能到达那里的屋顶，不是对方做不到——他做不到。黑羽不会在他看不到的地方等他……

白马心中一动，转过头，目光落在 Corpus Christi 学院的转角。

圣体钟前照例也是围着许多游客，都在对着纯金的时间吞吃者啧啧称奇，学院图书馆的墙边，一个年轻男生低着头，单腿曲膝，抵着栏杆，注意到他的目光，微微抬脸。

和头顶晴空一般纯净的蓝色，黑羽朝他露齿一笑：“嘻。”

黑羽双手插兜，转到学院后面的小巷，看上去倒是不慌不忙，白马放慢了脚步，同样跟了过去。才刚转过拐角，猛地一双手从背后拉住他，白马措手不及，跌到对方怀里，身后的人随即捂住他的眼睛，KID 调笑的声音吹进他的耳朵：“喂。”

白马心脏狂跳，这里虽说是小巷，却是好几个图书馆的入口，离整点还有十五分钟，马上就要下课的学生随时都有可能路过，这也太大胆了，白马忍不住开口：“K——”

“嘘，” KID 将他转过身，一手依旧覆过他的眼睛，裹着手套的指尖抵上他的唇，声音压得很低，带着止不住的笑意，“我的大侦探。”

棉布触感的指尖从他的唇间挪开，KID 环过他的腰，贴近了吻他。

一个认真的吻，间与 KID 和黑羽之间的感觉，对方的唇大大方方地印了上来，身体却微微颤抖，像是有些紧张，白马停顿了半秒，往后仰了一点，睁开眼睛。

黑羽压根没有变装，只是换上了白手套而已，脸上依旧泛着一点潮红，注意到他的目光，眼睛狡黠地一转，做了个鬼脸。白马有些说不出的如释重负，背靠着墙，闭上眼睛，自顾自地笑，气喘不匀地说：“我还以为真的要惊动苏格兰场了。”

黑羽把手套塞回怀中，很是挑衅地看着他，“我是那种会乱来的人吗？”

“不是，” 白马刚跑了这么远，呼吸还有些不太平稳，心跳更是慢不下来，“黑羽君可是一个完美主义者啊。”

“嗯哼，” 黑羽有些得意，晃了晃脑袋，“你知道就好。”

白马笑了起来，眼睛很亮，像是听到了什么满意的答案，推离墙面，猛地捧住他的脸，凑上来吻他。黑羽在两步之间就被压到小巷另一边，背脊贴上砖墙，惊愕地睁大眼睛，含糊不清地说：“有…有人……”

“没有别人，” 白马抵着他的额头，半垂着眼帘，看着他的唇，又抬起眼睛，琥珀色的瞳仁里全是笑，“不会反悔，也不会忘记。”

“……”

黑羽被打乱了节奏，低着头嘟哝：“哎？”

白马摸了摸他的头发，温柔地吻他，黑羽颤着呼吸，犹豫半秒，勾住对方的脖颈，认真地回应。

午后阳光转过拐角，小巷离集市只有一步之遥，却奇迹般地安静，对方的吻熟悉又温暖，黑羽像是沉进夏初的暖风里，忍不住朝对方靠近一点，再近一点。

整点差十分，下课了，边上楼里隐约传来桌椅拖拉的声音，嘈杂的人声往外涌动，黑羽猛地回神，浑身发烫，不住地推着同伴，手按在对方左肩，又往下滑了一点。

白马放开他，目光下落到他的指尖，唇角一扬，近距离地朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“Keep it,” 白马笑意盈盈地说。

黑羽正按着对方左胸，闻言反应过来，迅速松开手，头顶冒烟，“你够了啊！”

白马看上去心情很好，揽住他的肩膀，边上大门开了，学生涌出，黑羽默念扑克脸扑克脸，不要慌不要慌，余光看见对方眉眼弯弯的神情，忍不住给了同伴一肘。

躲什么来什么，一个学生托了厚厚一叠书，从门里出来，站在台阶上，看见他们，大喊一声：“白马探！”

黑羽回过头，此人那日在宿舍里见过，很明显是白马的同学，此刻看见他们，晃晃悠悠地过来，整张脸都藏在书堆后面，不停说：“你可行啊，把 Office Hour 都翘了，老头儿问你呢，说最守时的那个怎么没来，” 学生走到他们面前，露出半张脸，“Oh, OK, still busy.”

白马随手替对方卸了一本书，凑近了一点，略是傲慢地说：“Well, it’s not Wednesday yet, is it?”

黑羽：“……”

学生扔下背包，往里塞书，一面笑一面说：“你行吗？老头今天说了，他教书三十年，只给过六个甲级一等，言下之意是让我们别想了。Lucky seven 嘛——嗨，再次见到你很高兴，” 学生讲到一半，朝着黑羽挥了挥手。

白马正想回答，黑羽拾起一本书帮忙递过去，一脸神秘地指了指同伴，用英语说：“这家伙是不是要挂科啦？”

学生闻言大笑，蹲在地上，抬头看着他们，说：“拿不到甲级一等，对这家伙来说就和挂科差不多吧。”

“哦——” 黑羽拉着长音，颇是戏谑地看着白马，白马有些窘迫，捡了一本书拍在对方肩上，“Leave us alone, Charles.”

“嚯嚯，好排外哦！” 学生把书全塞进背包里，费力地背起，笑嘻嘻地伸手点了点自己的鼻尖，眨了眨眼睛，“玩得开心点，甲级一等是我的了。”

白马哼笑一声，行了个又复古又嘲讽的礼，对方哈哈大笑，同样回礼，走了，黑羽站在边上：“？”

白马回过头，说：“查尔斯的叔父和我的祖母是远亲。”

黑羽眨了眨眼睛，露出些微鄙视的神情，“哦，都是贵族。”

“这种事情他可比我在意多了，” 白马耸了耸肩，“等一下想吃什么？”

“优等生居然也翘课，” 黑羽像是没听见，双手插兜，晃到他的面前，脸上还有一点点红，神情很是揶揄，“你不是要被人比下去了吧？”

“啊？” 白马很是好笑地说，“Office Hour 本身就是有需要才去的，出勤率这种事情，你也从来没在意过吧？”

“哦，” 黑羽说，“相当胸有成竹嘛，肯定能赢吗？”

“赢什么？” 白马略是诧异地挑起眉。

黑羽不回答，只是直视着他，露出小虎牙，双手插兜倒退着往外走，少年的脸上神采飞扬，像是接受了什么挑战，白马愣了一下，下意识跟上去，说：“你去哪里？”

黑羽手腕一翻，指尖出现他的学生卡，双指合并，在眉间一挥：“图书馆啊！甲级一等生！”

剑桥大学图书馆六楼，南翼。

“黑羽君，” 白马耐心地说，“你知道写论文不是一项竞技运动吧？”

“你好烦，” 黑羽叼着笔，沿着书架找第三十八本参考资料，“有 KID 大人最强大脑给你帮忙，你还有什么好抱怨的。三十年内只有六个甲级一等啊！你要把 lucky seven 拱手让给别人吗？”

白马抱着一大摞书，费力地放在靠窗的长桌上，回过头看了看同伴，叹了一口气，十分无奈地道：“我是真的没兴趣和别人比。”

黑羽哧哧笑起来，从书架上抽出资料，随手一抛，小绿书准确地落在书堆上，黑羽拍了拍手，跳到桌上，晃着腿，双手撑着桌面，笑嘻嘻地看着他：“可不能认输啊，我的共犯先生。”

白马笑起来，扬了扬眉，拿起一本 Unabomber 的传记拍到他的怀里：“你只是想看看什么样的罪犯值得我写一篇甲级一等的毕业论文吧？”

黑羽转了一圈眼睛，没有反驳，做了个鬼脸，回手从书堆里抽出一本米黄色的书，“我只是想看看你每天都在学什么而已。”

黑羽手里拿着一本《The Professional Thief》，的确是犯罪心理学的名著之一，然而白马摇了摇头，说：“这和你没多少关系。”

“看看嘛——” 黑羽转着笔，毫不在意地说，“陪你写论文啊。”

暮色四合，窗外的天空粉红转紫，图书馆六楼空无一人，计时器跳灭了，书架之间的灯一一暗下去，楼层陷入一层朦胧的昏暗，黑羽伸手按亮了桌上的小台灯。

白马趴在一摞书上，转头看着他，神情柔和，唇边弯着一个微小的弧度，黑羽翻着书页，叼着笔，没有看向同伴，耳尖红了，含糊地说：“看什么，努力一点，优等生。”

“的确很久没有和黑羽君一起赶死线了，” 白马翻开书，从包里拿出笔记本电脑。

黑羽斜睨着身旁，“干嘛，就那么想我。”

“当然啊，” 白马打开电脑，键入密码，随口说，“谁让我喜欢你呢。”

黑羽差点把笔咬断，脸又红了，用膝盖碰了他一下，“你这个张口就来的习惯能不能改改啊！”

“有点困难，” 白马忍着笑，“我尽量。”

黑羽跳下桌子，拉了一把椅子到他身旁，想了想，把椅子九十度角转向，背朝着他窝进去，只留个后脑勺，翻开书举到面前，依旧叼着笔，含糊不清地说：“加油哦。”

白马看了同伴一会儿，忍不住揉了揉对方的头发，黑羽往后仰靠了一点，脑袋搁在他的手臂上，眼里全是笑意，白马弯起唇角，摸了摸对方的额头，从上至下地落下一吻。

黑羽满意地哼哼了一声，拿着书册盖过下半张脸，声音嗡嗡地：“专心一点啦，大侦探。”

“有点困难，” 白马笑着重复，转回屏幕前，“我尽量。”

从图书馆出来时候已经很晚了，可以横穿国王学院的小门上了锁，两人沿着 The Backs，绕过皇后学院，绕过数学桥，往市中心的方向慢慢走。河边的酒吧亮着灯，人头攒动，一群学生捧着啤酒杯，趴在栏杆上，朝着水中浮动的小船在抛着什么，推来搡去，叽叽嘎嘎地笑。

小雀斑混在人群里，看见了他们，响亮地吹了个口哨，“哟！”

白马闻声转过头，卷发小哥搭着小雀斑的肩膀，高高举着啤酒杯，和他们打了个招呼，“干嘛呢？做导游吗？加个景点吧，” 两人指着背后的酒吧，“来吗？”

白马笑而不语，卷发小哥把小雀斑随手推到一旁，跑到两人面前（Simon 差点把啤酒洒了，很不开心，大喊：喂！），看了看黑羽衣服上的访客贴，眉毛高高挑起，朝着白马：“你带他去图书馆？” 半秒停顿，又转向黑羽，一脸夸张的惊奇，“他带你去图书馆？”

白马忍耐地叹息，很是嘲讽地说：“Well done, Pascal, 观察得相当仔细，看来从我地方学到不少。”

黑羽：“……”

卷发小哥哈哈大笑，毫不在意，招手让小雀斑过来，拿着啤酒杯指着两人，说：“这俩家伙居然去图书馆约会哎！真爱！”

黑羽：“………………”

小雀斑一脸吃到柠檬的表情，缓缓摇头，卷发小哥有些喝高了，不停笑，原地踮上踮下，伸手戳白马的肩膀，“图书馆约会！不愧是甲级一等生——”

白马好脾气地转了转眼睛，不予理睬，黑羽站在边上，眼睛从左看到右，目光落在酒吧里，又转回来，突然说：“那应该去哪里？”

白马略是惊奇地转过头，黑羽双手插在后兜里，歪头打量着面前的两位同学，半勾着唇角，神情是无辜的好奇，仿佛真的虚心发问，这和黑羽在日本的社交性扑克脸又有不同，他没见过，白马缓缓眨了眨眼睛。

黑羽注意到他的目光，耳朵动了动，头也不回地露出牙齿，笑得一脸纯良，只是看着面前两人。卷发小哥愣了愣，像是没想到他会这么发问，和小雀斑交换了一个茫然的眼神。

“在剑桥约会去哪里？” 卷发小哥喃喃地说，“啊——哪里都可以吧？”

“沿河散步？” 小雀斑想了一会儿，迟疑地说，“划船？”

“这么老套！” 卷发小哥说，“怪不得你没女朋友。”

小雀斑：“……”

黑羽翻出半月眼，白马抱起手肘，充满嘲讽地高贵颌首。卷发小哥往啤酒杯里不停笑，吹起泡泡，小雀斑觉得丢了面子，一脸不服地看着身边，“那你呢？你除了带你女朋友喝酒还有啥？”

“这是传统啊传统！” 卷发小哥说，掰着手指，“周三鸡翅半价，周五炸鱼薯条，周六 Curry Night。”

小雀斑发出嫌弃的声音，把啤酒喝完了，不住摇头，黑羽说：“那周二是什么？”

“披萨买一送一，” 面前两人同时说。

“Lucky,” 黑羽说，拿手肘捅了捅同伴，“喂，晚饭我请客，送你的。”

白马：“……”

一个小时后。

桌上横七竖八放着空盘和玻璃杯，白马靠着窗边的墙壁，手肘搭在卡座的椅背上，黑羽半个人已经快要倚在他的怀里，脸上泛着一层薄薄兴奋的潮红，朝着桌边的人展示潘多拉花切，扑克牌炫技地在魔术师的掌心飞跃，周围的观众很是捧场，不住叫好，黑羽嘻地一笑，指尖一弹，跳出三张扑克牌，落到众人面前：“Is this your card?”

“厉害！” 卷发小哥不住鼓掌，拿手肘捅着小雀斑同学，“你又输了！下一轮也是你买！”

小雀斑咕咚一声倒在桌上：“怎么做到的啊！”

卷发小哥把扑克牌递回去，感兴趣地问黑羽：“对啊，怎么做到的？”

黑羽煞有其事地晃了晃手指，“秘密可是魔术师的职业，不能问的。”

小雀斑直起脑袋，卷发小哥转过脸，两人同时期盼地看着白马，白马优雅喝酒，不说话。小雀斑双手拍桌，凑近了一点：“喂，Sherlock，你总知道吧？”

“我当然知道，” 白马傲慢地说。

小雀斑等了一会儿，没下文了，忍不住催道：“然后？”

“然后，” 白马双手交握放在桌上，略是神秘地前倾，神情真挚地看着他：“你该去买单了。”

卷发小哥爆发大笑，小雀斑又吃到了柠檬，整张脸都嫌弃地皱起来，“真是无法相信居然有人会喜欢你。”

黑羽若无其事地哼着歌，指尖弹出一张红心 K，落在同伴面前，白马看了看，弯起唇角，放进口袋里，摸了摸他的头。小雀斑发出含混不清的单身狗声音，起身去添杯了，黑羽神情自若地整着扑克牌，头也不抬地朝着卷发小哥说：“三十分钟，让 Simon 包下一个学期的酒水。”

卷发小哥立时和他握手：“成交！！”

十点半，小雀斑被诓得两眼翻白，翻倒在桌上，旁边数学系和工程系的两个学生凑着脑袋，在餐巾纸上煞有其事地推算黑羽的魔术手法（“逻辑，肯定有逻辑在里面！”），卷发小哥的笑声震响整个酒吧，黑羽吃饱喝足玩够，非常满意，出门吹风。

晚春的夜风里还有些许凉意，黑羽趴在栏杆上，听到同伴跟了出来，白马倚到他的身边，颇是感兴趣地侧过头看他。

黑羽喝了一点酒，脸红了，眼睛却还是清澈的，因为单独和对方在一起，所以恢复了平时的样子，用手背贴了贴脸，咕哝：“看我干什么。”

“没什么，” 白马弯起唇角，“只是觉得有些意料之外，情理之中。”

“哦？” 黑羽斜睨着同伴，“怎么就情理之中了。”

白马没有说话，只是微笑地看着他。水流轻轻拍打着河岸，河畔闪着朦胧的彩灯，空气里漂浮着金盏花和柴烟的味道，辛辣里混着一丝幽香。身后酒吧人声鼎沸，学生们爆发一阵又一阵的笑声，卷发小哥支开了窗户，探出半个脑袋：“看看这两位！”

几个喝高了的学生纷纷扒在窗户上，朝着他们吹口哨，白马背对着酒吧，面色微红，然而没有移开目光，黑羽看了同伴一会儿，嘻地笑了一声。

“偶尔一次也可以吧？” 黑羽毫无联系地，略是狡黠地说。

白马弯起唇角，指尖在栏杆上敲打了两下，直起身，捧住他的脸，深深地吻他。背后的窗户轰地关上，马上又支开，卷发小哥被小雀斑挤到了座位下面，赶紧又爬起来，扯着嗓子，“Go Hakuba——”

黑羽满脸滚烫，习惯性地抓着对方的领口，闻言手上猛然加力，白马猝不及防被推到栏杆上，发出了一个惊愕的气音。黑羽压着他，背对窗户，一只手抓着白马的领子，毫不躲闪地回吻，另一只手嚣张地朝着身后的人竖起中指。

卷发小哥的笑声震天响，惊起河畔已经入睡的飞鸟一片，小雀斑整张脸都被挤到窗户上，像是收到了极大冲击，喃喃地说：“I can’t watch this.”

黑羽抓着同伴的领口，余光注意着众人的反应，像只小动物一样舔来舔去，过了一会儿，笑场了，放开对方，“喂——”

白马眼睛亮亮地看着他，用手背贴脸，喘息里混着笑，不由分说地再次把他抓过来，紧紧环住他的腰际，一边吻他一边往前，黑羽被亲得不住后退，条件反射抓着对方的小臂，“唔…！”

“I CAN’T WATCH THIS!” 小雀斑大喊，砰地把窗户关上了。

河畔的廊桥似乎在随着水流微微浮动，白马借着身高优势把他压到另一边，黑羽晕头转向，等反应过来背脊已经靠上酒吧的外墙，“！”

墙角支出一簇金盏花，暗香浮动，这个角度没人能看到他们，河畔的路灯撒下昏黄的光芒，白马像是知道他在想什么，亲昵地吻了吻他的唇角，温柔地说：“很高兴，真的。”

“嘁…嘁，” 黑羽颤着呼吸，老司机又只剩下纯情了，别开脸，“不知道你在说什么。”

白马没有反驳，拇指熟捻地抹着他的侧脸，只是微笑地看着他，熟悉的，充满毫不掩饰赞赏的神情，黑羽浑身发烫，抓了抓头发，“烦死…烦死了啦！”

黑羽飞速地在同伴的唇上碰了一下，又觉得这样似乎不够，摆了摆脑袋，深深吸气，神情沉静下去，停顿半秒，认真地吻上来。这是属于黑羽的吻，不同于 KID 身份时的调笑和熟捻，总给白马一种破釜沉舟的感觉，似乎对方想不明白自己为什么会这样，又毫无办法，只能遵循连自己都不愿意直面的心意，每一次亲昵的唇齿相磨都带着些微的赌气，仿佛在说：别太得意啊。

这种当事人绝不会轻易承认的难以名状的心情，白马一般称之为信任。

“别太习惯啊，” 黑羽嗡嗡地说。

白马笑着亲了亲他的头顶，将侧脸贴在熟悉的发间。

“有点困难，我尽量。”

半夜的时候白马醒来，身上被另一个人缠得紧紧的，酒店的床相比宿舍要宽敞很多，然而黑羽还是毫不客气地压在他这边，此时也醒了，或许是因为时差的关系，幼蓝的眼睛在窗帘缝隙漏进的月光下显得特别的明亮。

“喂，” 黑羽说，声音很轻，带着些许笑意，像是 KID 夜访，“你想吗。”

白马深深呼吸，用掌心按了按眼睛，随即习惯性地摸过对方的头发，同样低声道：“你明天要乘飞机，太辛苦了。”

黑羽愣了一下，哧笑出声，往上钻了一点，将下颚扣在他的肩膀上，“你这人真是，唉。”

白马弯起唇角，指尖留恋着发间熟悉的触感，将一个轻轻的吻落在对方的太阳穴。黑羽半阖着眼睛，侧过脸，白马亲吻过小男友的额头，鼻尖，眼睛，感到对方的睫毛在自己的唇间微微颤抖，黑羽的指尖无意识地绞着他的 T 恤，习惯性地拉了拉。

白马张开手，让他钻得更进来一点，黑羽索性整个人趴在对方的身上，把脸贴在白马的肩膀，又抬起来，不安分地动来动去。白马安抚地摸着他的背脊，黑羽像是睡不着了，又有些欲言又止，脸红红的，一直拿眼偷看他，白马明白了，吻了吻小男友的唇，轻轻地翻身。

黑羽顺从地躺回床上，有些紧张，环过对方的脖颈，主动地分开双腿，又因为这个动作而烧红了脸，别开目光。白马的掌心抚过他敏感的腰际和大腿内侧，一路将熟悉的亲吻印在他的脖颈，锁骨，肚脐，再往下，黑羽的呼吸加快起来，抑制不住地发出一声呻吟。

白马依旧记得有关他的一切细节，温柔地舔弄着他，舌尖反复摩挲着他的铃口，像是他喜欢的那样，黑羽太久没有这种感觉了，半仰起身，手背贴着侧脸，不住喘息，蹙起眉，“等等……”

白马空出一只手，指尖轻柔地摩挲他的胯骨，充满安抚的意味，缓缓地将他全部含纳进去，黑羽要忍不住了，不停地往后退，“等…等一下！等一下！白马！”

白马有些惊愕地放开了他，用手背掩唇，往上靠了一点，仔细地打量他的神情，“不喜欢吗？”

黑羽满脸通红，微微喘息，摇了摇头，颤着手搂住同伴的脖颈，白马有些不解，反手抱住他，躺到他的身旁。黑羽不耐地动了动，整个人钻进对方的怀里，只露出一只耳尖，白马抚摸着他的背脊，有些不明所以，只是习惯性地哄着他：“没关系，你想怎样都可以。”

“真是…真是的，” 黑羽模糊不清地说，“不是都已经…”

异地恋是真的很麻烦，黑羽有些分神地想，哪怕白日里没有任何差别，到了这种时候，总会因为重新冒头的隐约陌生感而止步不前，然而这个感觉又熟悉得令他胸口发疼，白马环着他的腰际，只是亲吻着他的发旋，像是仅仅将他抱在怀里便已经足够满足一般，黑羽开不了口，止不住地觉得难堪，又对此感到毫不意外，赌气地将手缠进对方的 T 恤，不安分地拽来拽去。

白马捧住他的脸，近距离地看着他，微微蹙着眉，神情认真，仿佛在寻找着什么答案，黑羽又没了气势，吸了吸鼻子，垂下眼睛，低不可闻地嘟哝：“我想…我想靠近你。”

白马的眼神闪了闪，拇指按上他的侧脸，抹了一下。

“Oh, ” 白马轻轻地喊他的名字，像是叹息，“My darling Kaito.”

只是简单的音节，却足够让他乱了呼吸，黑羽的心跳再次剧烈起来，阖了阖眼睛，气喘不匀地说：“你明明…明明知道的，嘁。”

白马微笑地看着他，依旧是那个专注的，足以让他浑身燃烧的眼神，掌心贴上他的肩膀，将他推回床上，低下头，亲昵地啄了啄他的鼻尖。还是那么纯情，黑羽有些不满地皱起鼻子，白马轻笑了一声，亲了亲他的额头，单手探进他的 T 恤下摆，直接一掀。黑羽叽地一叫，被罩得满头满脸，挣扎着把 T 恤甩了，还没回过神来又被对方捉住，白马握住他的下颚，直接舔了进来，黑羽条件反射吸气，溢出难耐的鼻音，还是那个明明是自己要求，却依旧惊蛰不已的样子，两眼瞪圆，双手握着对方肩膀，僵在原地。白马闭着眼睛，像是知道他这个习惯，只是弯起唇角，将掌心盖过他的眼睛，黑羽的睫毛在对方手下轻颤，过了片刻，缓过神来，认真地回应这个久违的，充满占有欲的吻，指尖悄悄地攀上对方的背脊，脚踝勾过对方的小腿，蹭了蹭。

白马顺应着他的动作，把 T 恤也脱了，重新俯下身来，双手撑在他的耳侧，唇边多了点促狭的笑意，黑羽忍不住偏过头，从侧脸烧到耳尖，“干嘛。”

白马没有说话，笑着低下头吻他，伸手在黑羽的枕头下面掏，黑羽颤着睫毛，本着绝不认罪的原则装不知道，借着不耐烦踢腾的动作打开双腿，含混地催促，“快点啦。”

这位侦探先生却不合时宜地犯起了职业病，找到了证据居然还要查看一番，黑羽偷偷把东西放在枕头下的时候太心虚，一股脑把小票也塞进去了，白马就着月光，仔细地辨认了小票上的日期和地点（周日，Euston 车站），眉毛挑得老高：“黑羽君是真的有备而来。”

“好烦啊！” 黑羽瞬间涨成一只番茄，“我就知道你这家伙才不会…” 说到后半句声音都大了点，“总之你有意见！”

“Well I didn’t want to presume,” 白马将润滑剂拆封，挤在掌心，还记得要替他热一热，抬眼看他，神情一本正经，语气和说出来的话完全不符，“这是做为一个绅士的原则。”

黑羽：“……”

白马眉眼弯弯地过来吻他，黑羽又气又羞又抓狂，浑身奔腾，“你这家伙…！”

“Okay, okay,” 白马在亲吻的空隙里含混地哄着他，带着止不住的笑意，“放松一点，我的完美主义先生。”

这家伙就是这样，黑羽有些分神地想，撩起人来甜中带刺，实际行动温柔致死，白马的指尖沿着他的穴口轻柔按压，注意到了他的紧张，认真了很多，低低地问：“Okay?”

这也是他熟悉的，黑羽的胸口又酸又涨，涌起一股难以形容的情绪，忍不住动了动腰，半是赌气地深深呼吸。白马近距离地看着他，眼里带着了然的笑意，黑羽憋了一会儿，憋不住了，不情不愿地将手环上对方的脖颈，几不可闻地咕哝：“想你了，混蛋。”

白马半阖着眼睛，认真地吻他，黑羽慢慢放松身体，享受着久违的亲密，亲昵地蹭了蹭对方的脸。白马很快找到了他的敏感点，格外耐心，一直温柔地按压着他的腺体，同时仔细观察他的表情，黑羽几次偏脸想躲都躲不开，羞得耳尖都痒了，“别…别看我。”

“有点困难，” 白马专注地看着他，语气真诚，眼睛里带着熟悉的笑意，“我可能做不到。”

“…可恶，” 黑羽涨红了脸，“可恶！”

黑羽踢腾了一下，白马怕他受伤，下意识地退了出来，有些惊愕地看着他，黑羽满脸通红地爬起来，转了个身，在床头换了个趴跪的姿势，抓着对方的手，环过自己的腰际。白马猝不及防，被他拉了一把，撞到黑羽的背脊，发出一个气音，黑羽哼了一声，像只别扭的猫，把脑袋深深地埋进自己的肘弯，动了动脚背，催促地点了点身后的人。

白马停顿半秒，深吸了一口气，黑羽紧闭着眼睛，大声道：“别笑！”

白马呛到了，环过他腰际的手臂紧了紧，不出声地肩膀抖动，黑羽满心抓狂，“烦死了啊！怎么每次都是这样！”

“抱歉抱歉，” 语气依旧毫无歉意，白马亲昵地吻了吻他的后颈，“黑羽君真的永远超出我的预期。”

“哼，” 黑羽又不知不觉被顺了毛，有些得意地扭过头，“那是当然。”

白马弯着唇角看他，眼睛很亮，依旧是那个专注又赞赏的眼神，没有一点自觉，黑羽没脾气了，单手托腮，回过头，含糊地说：“唉，随便吧。”

“黑羽君，” 白马的掌心贴在他的胸口，温柔的声音里也全是真挚而明亮的笑意，“我真的好喜欢你。”

“知道了啦，” 黑羽拉着不耐的长音，睫毛不住发颤，“早就知道了啦——”

白马深深呼吸，双臂收拢，将他紧紧抱在怀里，低下头，亲吻他的耳侧。黑羽仰起脖颈，给对方留出更多的位置，沉入熟悉的怀抱里，忍不住溢出细小满足的叹息。白马细致地舔过他的耳廓，揉弄着他的乳尖，黑羽不安分地动来动去，嘻地笑了一声，“明明就很有想法。”

“看来黑羽君对我误解很深，” 白马咬了咬他的耳垂。

“有吗？” 黑羽说，声音因为对方手上的动作而带进了一丝几不可察的轻颤，“我可早就…把你这家伙看得一清二楚了。”

白马轻笑，掌心流连地抚过他脖颈，锁骨，胸口，到小腹，一个经久温暖的怀抱，黑羽放松下来，扭过头，主动地讨要他喜欢的亲吻。熟悉的唇齿厮磨，白马的指尖摩挲着他的侧脸，身下缓缓地撑开他，黑羽忍不住屏住呼吸，咬住对方的下唇，“嗯…嗯。”

白马逐渐全部没入他的身体，没有动，长长呼吸，等着他适应，过了片刻，低低地道：“Okay?”

黑羽的胸口发涨，说不出话来，颤着呼吸，点了点头。

白马安抚地吻了吻他的耳侧，握住他的下体，拇指摩挲着他的前端，一直等到黑羽忍耐不住溢出呻吟，才似乎真的相信他已经适应，随即缓缓抽离，再全部推进。这家伙总是很能知道他到底想要什么，黑羽有些分神地想，尤其在他自己也不知道的时候，这个感觉熟悉又陌生，酸胀里似乎不仅仅是情欲，黑羽难耐地唤着对方的名字，“白马…”

“我在这里，” 白马将唇贴在他的后颈，低低地说，“我在这里。”

黑羽小口小口地喘息，指尖止不住抽紧，随着身后人缓慢而温柔的抽送一次一次地竖起背脊。白马抵着他的后颈，似乎垂着头在看他，过了片刻，像是意识到了什么，停顿了一下，发出模糊的叹息。

黑羽察觉到了，扭过头，“？”

“没什么，” 白马渡给他一个绵长温柔的吻，“我最亲爱的怪盗君。”

黑羽嗯了一声，再次因为长长的顶送而竖起肩膀，蝴蝶骨随着对方的动作轻微颤抖，像是舒展的羽翼。白马轻柔地拨开他后颈的碎发，指尖流连过他的肩际，俯下身，吻了吻他的背脊中央，两片蝴蝶骨收拢的地方。

“Keep flying, my darling, ” 白马低低地说，“不要停。”

黑羽枕着自己的肘弯，侧脸滚烫，心脏像是跳在耳边，有些不解地往后看，“什…什么？”

“Keep flying,” 白马轻轻重复，掌心摩挲他的蝴蝶骨，像是支撑着他，托起他的羽翼，“Don’t stop.”

黑羽茫然地眨着眼睛，克制不住地溢出细小呻吟，尾音略是困惑地上扬，白马弯起唇角，再一次缓缓地推进，下颚抵住他的发旋，给了他一个亲昵的拥抱。“Stay for me,” 白马微笑地说，低下头吻了吻他的额角，“Always if you wish, and if I’m ever so lucky. But don’t stop.”

黑羽深深吸气，向后仰去，反手抓住身后人的脖颈，转过目光，微蹙起眉。

“Stay,” 白马近距离地看着他，神情里全是他所熟悉的暖意，“But don’t stop.” 窗外银白的光晕落入琥珀色的眼睛里，日落月升，那里长久地只有他一个人。“…Not for me, not for anyone. ” 白马低下头，虔诚地吻了吻他的唇角，像是祈祷。“My darling, don’t ever stop.”

黑羽的神情渐渐松开，半仰着脸，怔怔地看着对方。白马微阖着眼睛，温柔地注视他，指尖摩挲着他的下颚，永远欣赏的，专注的眼神，和始终欢迎的，为他敞开的怀抱，黑羽降落在这里，不需要收起羽翼，在温柔的目光陪伴下，去向更远的地方。

“…啊，” 黑羽最终只是轻轻地叹息，“我的笨蛋侦探。”

白马弯起唇角，轻柔地亲吻他的侧脸，黑羽的耳边心跳轰鸣，不仅仅是因为和对方紧密连接在一起的原因，身体里除了情欲还有说不出的什么在缓慢流动，像是海面下的暗涌，这也是意料之外，情理之中，黑羽垂着眼睛，指尖无意识地缠进对方的发间，含糊不清地咕哝：“真是的。”

白马没有说话，吻了吻他的唇角，收紧手臂，顶住他的腺体，小幅度地抽送，黑羽浑身震颤，不知道是因为哪个原因多一点，忍不住反手将对方搂得紧了一些，“嗯…嗯。”

白马始终动作温柔，轻轻握着他的下体，耐心地碾磨着他的敏感点，在他耳边落下细致的亲吻，黑羽的胸口却越发涨开来，蹙着眉，难耐地往对方身上蹭，想要多一点，再多一点。白马将他抱紧了一些，黑羽却还是不满意，不住地扭过头，贴着身后人的脸，溢出索求的鼻音，不安分地动来动去。白马看了看他，小心地退出，捧住他的脸，还是那个专注的神情，黑羽翻倒回床上，颤着呼吸，像是无法忍耐般躲开对方的目光，一把揽过对方的脖颈。白马猝不及防，被压出一个气音，双肘保护性地撑在他的耳侧，明显有些不解，还是温柔地哄着他，“Ssssh，你想怎么样都可以。”

“那倒是…倒是好好推理一下啊！” 黑羽的话尾发抖，语气倒是一点没变，弓起背脊，紧紧地抱着身上的人，“笨蛋…笨蛋白马，真是的…”

白马顺应着他的动作，小心地，全部地，毫无保留地将他撑开，重新俯下身来亲吻他的脖颈。黑羽心跳轰鸣，颤着呼吸，手指插入对方的头发往下按，白马停顿了一下，抬起头，仔细地打量他的神情，黑羽不服地瞪着身上的人，胸口不住起伏，过了半秒，红着脸转开眼睛。

“Oh,” 白马注视着他，深深地叹息，“Oh my darling. Okay. Okay.”

白马低下头，充满侵略性地吻他， 手指往下探去。黑羽微微喘息，在对方重新按上他的下体的时候弹了一下，无意识地蹭着身上人的侧脸。白马吮吻着他的耳垂，拇指擦过他的铃口，黑羽一阵一阵战栗，难耐地动了动，侧过脖颈，白马弯起唇角，舔过他的耳侧，小小地咬了一口。

黑羽浑身紧了紧，随即放松下来，抖落细小的呻吟，像是呼痛，又像是叹息，颤着手捧住对方的脸，毫无保留地将自己的舌尖交出去，近乎难耐地在对方的唇间磨蹭。白马深深地吻住他，空余的掌心抚摸过他的小腹，往上，不轻不重地掐了掐他的乳尖，黑羽溢出一个索求的鼻音，仰起脸，大口大口地呼吸。

白马沿着他的下颚一路舔吻到锁骨，从可以被衣领遮盖的地方开始不再克制，用力吮吻着他的每一寸肌肤，齿间碾磨着他的乳尖，随即温柔地扫平所有的痛感，指尖按进他的腿侧，把他抬得更高一些。黑羽尖叫一声，小腿缠上对方的背脊，断断续续地抽气，指尖缠进对方后颈的碎发，不住发抖，在逐渐失去边界的快感里不住呜咽，“你真是…真是麻烦，” 黑羽的声音含混不清，毫无意义，“最麻烦，烦死了…”

“I love you too,” 白马不住亲吻着他的眼睛，喘息里混着笑意，“I love you too.”

黑羽的瞳孔微微涣散，像是不理解一样望着身上的人，白马轻轻抬起他的脸，低下头，在耳侧不易察觉的地方细细吮吻，同时掐着他的胯骨往里送，黑羽猛地仰起脖颈，反手抓住床单，“！”

他要坚持不住了，黑羽摆着脑袋，像是摇头，也是点头，白马按着他的肩膀，不住摩挲他涨得发疼的前端，黑羽整个人都感觉像是被握在对方掌心，浑身战栗，发不出声音，只能小口小口抽气，视野模糊，不住地眨着眼睛，“哈…啊…白马…”

“我在这里，” 白马俯下身，温柔地吻了吻他的眼角，“我会一直在这里。”

黑羽抽噎般吸气，猛地咬上对方的肩膀，发出长长的呜咽，双腿不住颤抖，浑身绞紧，却像还不满意似地胡乱抓着对方的手臂，声音都分了叉，“别给我停…！”

白马抬起头，伸手舔了一下自己的掌侧，俯下身来吻他。黑羽紧闭着眼睛，牢牢攀住身上人的后颈，尖锐的呜咽尽数吞了回去，膝盖不停颤抖，连气都喘不上来，满脸涨得通红，“——！！”

白马放开他，深深吸气，抵着他的额头，长长的睫毛不住轻颤，浑身静止，过了片刻，缓缓放松下来，偏过脸，温柔地吻了吻他的唇。

黑羽终于又能呼吸了，整个人靠在枕头上，大口喘息，胡乱地用手背擦着脸，不知道是汗还是泪，半是赌气地把手肘甩过额头，只露出一个通红的耳尖，含混不清地咕哝：“可恶…。”

白马的额头抵着他的肩膀，也在试图平复呼吸，闻言止不住地笑，准确地猜出他在想什么，小心翼翼地退出，亲昵地吻了吻他的鼻尖。黑羽皱了皱鼻子，从手肘下露出一只眼睛，才刚缓过劲，就恢复平时那个不耐的样子，“你这家伙真是到了这里就变本加厉了。”

白马半撑起身体，单手托腮，眉眼弯弯地看着他，依旧没有任何自觉：“主要还是因为黑羽君的关系。”

“嘁。” 黑羽没来由地觉得有点丢脸，瞥了一眼身边人敞开的怀抱，欲盖弥彰地躲开目光，撇了撇嘴。

白马摸了摸他的头发，指尖下滑到肩膀，看似不经意地靠近了一些，环过他的腰际。黑羽不情不愿地放下手，翻了个身，脑袋往对方的怀里拱了拱。

夜更深了，窗外月色昏黄，几乎沉落树梢，黑羽好像还没有睡意，一直不安分地动来动去，悄悄地又缠紧了一些，过了片刻，抬起脸。

白马抚摸着他的背脊，正在朝着窗外出神，注意到他的动静，低下头：“睡不着吗？”

“嗯，” 黑羽的眼睛亮亮的，“我想…嗯。”

白马略是惊奇地挑起眉，黑羽瞬间又红了脸，往后一仰，大声道：“你想什么呢！我是说我饿了。”

白马眨了眨眼睛，一秒进入称职的怪盗饲养模式，“你要吃什么？这个点的话应该选项不多，” 说着去拿手机，“我帮你看一下…”

“所以说啊！” 黑羽猛地跳到同伴的身上，将白马压出一个气音，又恢复了那个不耐的神情，“没有 KID 大人的时时督促，你果然就变得迟钝了，笨蛋侦探。”

白马：“？”

黑羽从上至下地看着对方，撇着嘴，“你不是说在这里都学会做饭了吗？倒是露一手看看啊。”

白马再次缓慢地眨了眨眼睛：“…诶？”

“试吃啦试吃，” 黑羽一脸面瘫，“我好为贵公子的圣诞料理做一下心理准备啊。”

白马略是惊奇地看着他，朝枕边瞟了一眼，黑羽马上把对方的手机没收了，嚣张地凑近了一点，摆了摆手指：“给我展示一下你的实力，不可以有外援。”

“…实力什么的，” 贵公子咕哝着坐起身，单手扶额，看上去无奈多于为难，“黑羽君还真是热衷于给我带来挑战啊。”

“那是当然！” 黑羽满脸张扬，毫无自觉，被多巴胺冲刷得全是有恃无恐的得意，“不行吗？”

“可以，” 白马深深叹息，又朝着他笑了笑，亲昵地揉了揉他的头发，“你想要怎样都可以。”  
  
  
  


卷发小哥的房门下还亮着灯，看来又在和 Newnham 联谊，白马看见他的目光，悄悄地解释：“Newnham 是女院。”

黑羽忍不住扑地笑出来，白马竖起食指抵在唇前，意思是轻一点，两人蹑手蹑脚走过一排学生宿舍，到公用厨房。

贵公子打开冰箱，神态稳重，丝毫不慌，在各式食材里看了一圈，最后挑选了——两个鸡蛋。

黑羽：“……”

白马关上冰箱，意有所指地看着他，神情里带着些许少年特有的挑衅，意思是：黑羽君有何指教？

黑羽抱着肘，靠着墙壁，笑得弯腰，压着气音说：“小少爷，让你吹牛吧！”

白马不理他，自顾自地从橱柜里拿出厨具，黑羽紧跟其后，赞许地点头：“知道东西放在哪里，看来还是有点实战经验的。”

白马深深叹息，一脸忍耐地看着厨房墙壁，停顿半秒，拿过碗，打鸡蛋。

黑羽悄无声息地拉了一把椅子，跨坐在上面，扒着椅背，伸长了脖子，笑嘻嘻地继续场外解说：“居然没有把蛋壳掉进去，还是相当可以的嘛！”

白马：“……”

终于也轮到他做一回吹毛求疵的评论家，黑羽开心得要死，嘴上一刻不停，如实评价，白马调动一百二十分英国人的处变不惊基因，并不搭话，冷静地搅拌完蛋液，低着头，看着碗里。

“然后呢，” 黑羽说。

灵魂沉默，白马不说话，黑羽把脸都笑到了肘弯里，“不会吧！！！只能到这种程度吗！！”

白马揉着额，去冰箱里拿了一盒白蘑菇，看看不对，换成一盒栗蘑菇，再回忆了一下，拿出一盒香菇，认真对比了片刻，摸着下巴陷入思考，黑羽在后面笑得打噎，“你这是打算推理出菜谱吗！”

“烹饪和科学实验其实差不多，” 白马镇定地说，“在没有提示的情况下就会比较困难一些。可以让我看一下参照资料吗？”

“完全没有可比性吧！” 黑羽擦着眼角，“真要做生化武器啊！？不行，我得看看你的真本事。”

“看来黑羽君是真的对我很有信心了，” 白马沉痛地说，“毕竟最后还是你——啊，” 白马说到一半，神情展开，礼貌地抬手打招呼，“Hi, Pash. 在给我男朋友做夜宵。”

黑羽条件反射回头，然而身后空无一人，知道自己上当了，猛地转身，看见贵公子居然拿着小本在翻阅，于是跳起来，“可恶！”

黑羽伸手去抓，白马忍着笑，高举着手躲避他的袭击，仰着脸迅速阅读，两秒后把小本合上，自负地一勾唇角：“我知道了。”

“你这是作弊！” 黑羽说，“这都什么欺骗小学生的招数——”

白马低下头，飞速地啄了他一下，黑羽瞬间腾红了脸，蹦开半步，“！”

白马笑意盈盈地朝他眨了眨眼睛：“不是很管用吗？”

“可恶！” 黑羽用手背抹着嘴，“啊你好烦。”

“还请你稍安勿躁，” 白马绅士地替他拉开椅子，示意他在桌边入座，“黑羽小同学。”

黑羽红着脸撇嘴，单手托腮看着窗外，终于消停了，只听见身后传来轻微的声音，白马看过菜谱，明显胸有成竹，很快做好了一个蘑菇蛋饼，放在他的面前，居然还是单手背在身后的标准管家姿势：“Mushroom Omelette，请用。”

黑羽斜睨着对方，还是忍不住哧地笑了一声，“你可真行。”

厨房里香气四溢，白马把餐具递给他，坐到他的对面，双手交叉放在桌上，颇是有些期待地看着他，黑羽尝了一口，咸鲜适中，居然挺不错的，于是不情不愿地低了低头，“诶，还可以。”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽忍不住补一句：“大概不会食物中毒。”

“黑羽君对我还真是宽容呢，” 白马笑眯眯地说。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽在桌下轻轻踹了对方一脚，低头继续进食，白马一直看着他吃，黑羽又有些不好意思了，心不在焉地切了一块举在叉子上，“你要尝尝吗。”

叉子举到一半才觉得这个姿势太羞耻，想要收回去已经来不及了，黑羽僵在原地，又露出了那个明明自己提出，却十分惊蛰的神情，“……”

白马单手托腮，朝着他弯起眼睛，凑过脑袋，亲热地把一小块蛋饼吃了，还煞有其事地评价了一句：“尚可。”

“……” 黑羽忍不住翻起半月眼：“你可真够可以的。”

白马居然看上去受到鼓舞，摸着下巴，若有所思地道：“其实也不是很难，融会贯通一下的话，下次尝试做玉子烧应该也是可以的。”

“喂喂喂，” 黑羽叼着叉子，鼓着腮帮，含糊地说，“真把我当小白鼠啊？”

白马笑而不语，像是对待得宠的小动物一样，伸指过来，亲昵地摸了摸他的额头。

黑羽：“……”  
  
  
  


吃饱喝足，黑羽又困了，连连打哈欠，趴在桌上，脑袋在肘弯里滚来滚去，像只无聊耍赖的猫，白马忍着笑，把小男友拎回宿舍，洗漱完毕，两人又回到了那张奇小的床上。

一躺下来黑羽就又不想睡了，毫不客气地扒在同伴身上，脑袋扣着身下人的肩膀，百无聊赖地拉着对方的领口，也不说话，看上去似乎在想心事，白马漫不经心地抚摸他的背脊，屋里只剩下时钟走动时轻微的响声。宿舍的窗帘很薄，房间里泛着昏白的光晕，像一个泡了水的梦境，黑羽动了动。

“等一下要我送你去机场吗？” 白马轻轻地说。

黑羽微微抬头，弯起眼睛，没有说话。

白马不再追问，把脸贴在黑羽的头顶，吻了吻他的发旋。

墙上的挂钟一格一格地移动，外面有车经过，房间里亮起来，又暗下去。黑羽闭着眼睛，点了点身下人的肩膀，声音很轻，却很清晰：“喂，你也是一样哦。”

白马心不在焉地摸着对方的耳尖，正在出神，一下子没有反应过来，低下头，“嗯？”

黑羽仰起脸，窗外恰好照过长长的车灯，屋里银白满溢，像是落了一室月光。黑羽直视着他，唇角微微弯起，阖了阖眼睛，细小羽翼般的侧影掠过蔚蓝的天空，带着如风般的笑意。

“不要停，我的大侦探，” 黑羽低声说，“停下来的话可是会追不上的。”

“……”

车灯远去，房间里重又陷入昏暗，黑羽还是看着他，带着属于夜晚的神情，眼睛很亮，像是星。白马顿了顿，微笑着抬起手，掌心虚虚地贴着他的蝴蝶骨，一个敞开的怀抱。

“啊，” 白马注视着他，低低地说，“朝着你的目标尽情飞翔吧，我可也是不会放弃的。”

黑羽扬起唇角，趴回他的身上，侧脸贴着他的肩膀，闭上眼睛，飞鸟归巢。

“晚安，” 黑羽的声音里带着轻巧的笑意，“我的笨蛋侦探。”

“一路平安，” 白马吻了吻他的额头，“我的怪盗先生。”  
  
  
  
  
天光大亮的时候白马醒来，身边已经空了，枕头上放着一支带刺的玫瑰，下面压了一张熟悉的白色卡片。KID 的亲笔签名，还是那个招牌的，听起来语法怪怪的台词：See you next illusion.

一如既往来去如风的怪盗，白马将卡片翻过来，看来另外一行手写小字：蛋糕我带走啦 ✩

白马看了看窗外一碧如洗的蓝天，弯起唇角。  
  
  
  
白马-08:12

[See you soon, my darling.]  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 终于写完了（两眼发直）  
> 最初开这篇是为了放进本子里的，没想到拖了这么久，还写了这么长……难得让黑羽君去看白马君一次，忍不住就添了好多情节，手一抖抓马加多了，真是不好意思（捂脸）大概这就是少年的心情吧，酸酸甜甜的，因为异地恋和对未来的不确定，想要尽量靠近对方的同时还有一些隐隐的不安。也不知道表达出了多少（擦汗）但最重要的是这篇里设了好几个关键的节点，因为白马君的反应，注定了这个时空开启的是调情线而不是南岸线。  
> 所以各位的 My darling PTSD 治好了吗（揍）  
> 剑桥真的是一个很适合秀恩爱的地方，这篇里写的大多数地点都是真的，或者有原型，大家有机会去旅游的话可以顺着白黑酱的脚步去打卡。除了文里提到过名字的地方，还有两人你追我跑穿越半个剑桥，最后转进去的小巷，在 Corpus Christi 后面，边上是剑桥最古老的教堂，St Bene’t’s Church。（文里两个人忙着亲亲，都没发现呢）  
> 这篇里真的花了蛮多心思补全设定和前后呼应，比如白马君并不是一开始就会做蛋糕的，这里说的欧版巧克力起司蛋糕就是第19话里白马君给黑羽做的，“你喜欢的”那款。自行查看部分有好多台词是呼应沙雕高中初体验那篇，包括白马说的 [Stay for me, always if you wish, and if I’m ever so lucky]里面的 lucky。这篇里黑羽不让白马送他去机场，也会有十年后的对比。白马君被打乱思维，一不留神就说出来了的求婚梗在十年后也会提到。白马君身边的 OC 也费劲补了好几个，作为通用 OC，在不同的时空里有机会也会再次出场的。  
> 一开始写调情系列是真的没想到会写这么多，写完这篇回去看看又觉得好牙酸，_(:з」∠)_ 尽管但是，白黑酱天下第一！！！（大喊）


End file.
